a bleak look in to tomorrow, yesterday
by iDealStorys
Summary: if humans and mutants couldnt get along he was going to make them. when the world is almost destroyed the x-men must send his sister into the past but things dont always go as planned, and now the only way to save their future is to save her.
1. Sad beginning

The sky oozed crimson as brigades of sentinels broke through the mutant battle front. They destroyed everything and everyone in their path, the screams of mutants filled cut through the air like a million blades as they (The mutants) went down. But to the sentinels it was nothing more than a job well done.

There was nothing left standing or at least they were making sure there wasn't. _Now's our_ _chance!_ A mutant that went by the codename of Wolverine thought as he took a quick glance at the sentinel brigade, busing themselves with a few weak mutant rebels.

"C'mon." Wolverine whispered to, two other mutants standing just behind him, hopes on high that a sentinel hadn't spotted them.

'Stop mutant!' Guess he hadn't hoped hard enough.

The sentinel started toward them.

"Any good ideas?" Iceman another mutant asked grabbing the small girl besides him by the arm he knew the answer. _**RUN!**_ And sure enough that was exactly what wolverine screamed.

The trio fled quickly into the woods Iceman holding the small female mutant in his arms as though she were a child as he skated along a self forming street of ice in front of him and Wolverine trekking along the ground. But it didn't matter the sentinel was still close by. Following, looming close behind like a shadow.

'Unauthorized mutants you shall be terminated if you continue to refuse surrender!' The sentinel shouted letting out a stream of warning missiles that whistled off like a crowd of screeching children, and landed in large booming explosions that just barely missed them.

"Shit it's still behind us!" Wolverine cursed under his breath glancing up at Iceman who immediately stopped his 'skating' to look behind them. He was right, the sentinel was just behind them.

"Logan I know what you're thinking! I'll go!" Iceman shouted over the sentinel who was still going on about terminating the trio. Logan quickly looked up not here they couldn't talk here. So he started running again, and Iceman continued his skating, the small pale mutant girl glanceing up at him confused as though she hadnt a clue what was going on.

'Logan I'm serious I'll distract it you take Yuna outta here!" Iceman called out angrily he knew he could do it if Logan gave him the chance and he knew Logan knew that too. So why wouldn't he let him what was the big deal it was only one sentinel and Bobby had beaten much more than one sentinel in these times, so why wasn't he letting him do it? It was just one sentinel right? What was the big deal? Bobby asked himself silently with a slight frown as he took a glance down at the small girl, but she was watching Logan.

"Bobby something's different with these sentinels! I'll go!" Logan shouted angrily pushing himself to run faster as the sentinel gained speed, still hissing threats and fireing off track missiles.

"Logan I don't care. Take her I'm going!" Bobby hissed angry tossing the girl to the muscular Logan so he would have no choice but to continue going with out him. Wolverine quickly caught her in his strong arms, a scowl on his and the girl's faces. The girl not liking being tossed around, and Logan not liking the fact that Bobby wasnt listening to him.

"Bobby no!!" Logan cried watching as Iceman skated over to the sentinel the girl craning over Logan's shoulder to watch as Bobby began to skate off.

'You will be terminated!'

"Logan go I'll catch up!" Bobby shouted from behind. Wolverine nodded holding the girl they referred to as Yuna tighter in his arms before running again, on a normal day he would have chased after him but this wasnt one of those days, today they had a mission, a world changing mission.

"Uncle Logan I'm scared." The girl breathed holding Logan tight.

Truth was she didn't want to leave his side, he was the closest thing she had left to family with the exception of her twin brother and her father. A mutant named Victor Creed, a vile homicidal mutant who only cared for himself and no one more not her, her mother, not even her brother, no one.

"I know kid…were all scared." Logan agreed glancing behind them briefly. He couldn't see Bobby or the sentinel anymore. As a matter of fact he couldn't hear them either, or smell them. All he could hear was the screams of other mutants and as for smells, blood and that was all.

"Uncle Logan! I can't hear Bobby." Yuna cried almost as though she had read his mind. Logan Glanced at Yuna slightly nervous he didnt know what to say to her, she was so young and she and Bobby had been so close like brother and sister almost.

"I know can't hear anything round here!" Logan agreed purposely mistaking her words, he didnt want to admit the truth that yet another one of the X-men was dead.

"You know what I mean! Logan he's dead!" Yuna cried louder, she hated when Logan pretended nt to understand her.

"We don't know that yet kid! Bobby's probably on his

"Shut up Logan! I hate it when you lie to me!" She cried sobbing into his leather jacket. Logan at this decided not to respond but instead ran faster. There was never any thing he could say when Yuna was in one of her moods, it was like talking to a woman on her menstral cycle. Logan let out a low sigh he was finding himself lucky that Yuna never went through puberty.

"Logan we're not gonna survive this." Yuna said squirming from Logan's grip. She didnt want to be held like a child anymore she wanted to walk for herself for once.

"Ya know kid I never knew you to be the downer of the group." Logan teased holding her hand protectively, he didnt care if Yuna felt old enough to walk on her own. The way Logan seen it she was still to young to even have gotten her mutant abilites and until Logan smelt blood she wasnt going anywhere with out his protection. After all Logan had been watching over the kid since he found her and her brother sixteen years ago, and he wasnt about to let anything happen to her now.

"I'm not being a downer … I'm worried" She lied not wanting to tell Logan she had seen the die in one of her visions.

"Yeah well I can't say I blame ya these are rough times…but were nearly there so let's go!" Logan hissed, never stopping their run there was no time for rest but at least the sentinel wasnt behind them anymore.

The two kept running the woods still on their side hiding them from the sentinels if there were any still left in the area and any other danger that might have been after them.

"Logan stop! I smell someone!" Yuna hissed in a low whisper forcing Logan to halt his running. Logan sniffed the air tentively, even though Yuna's nose was just as sensitive as Logan's, Wolverine still didnt trust it, but he had to admit there was something familair in the air.

"What sentinels?" Logan asked though he knew that's not the scent they were picking up.

"No…I think its father…my father!" She shouted sniffing the air again. Yes she knew that smell any where! It was Victor.

"Sabertooth? Go on I'll catch up!" Logan hissed tossing away her hand, but Yuna didn't budge. Instead she watched through large mauve eyes as Logan clenched his fist forcing out claw like blades from between his knuckles.

"Logan maybe he won't want to fight." Yuna said hesitantly something told her she was wrong.

"Do you know your father? that's all he does! Go on, I'll lead him off." Yuna at this took a deep shuttering breath. She knew she should follow his orders but what if Logan needed her? What if when she left she'd put him at risk? but even now by staying by his side she was still putting him at risk. _What am I supposed to_ _do?_ She almost yelled out of frustration.

"Your not leaving are you kid?" Logan asked but it didn't matter much if she didn't or did stay because either way Logan was going to fight and Yuna was going to stay by his side, no matter what Logan thought of it, to her it was the least she could do for him.

"No way! Uncle Logan we're in this together!" She replied feebly wondering how much of that was true.

"Okay kid…well get behind me!" Logan grunted hunching over sucking angrily on his lip. Sabertooth was there.

He was a gruff muscular man with short blonde hair cut in to a messy military cut, his large upper torso covered in a dark orange leather jacket while his lower body was dressed in faded blue denim and black suede boots.

"Father!" Yuna called from behind Logan but she was ignored. Her father smiled at Wolverine evilly showing off a pair of milky white fangs.

"Where do your think your going?" Sabertooth smiled pointing a clawed finger a Logan and his daughter.

Where did they think they were going? There was practically no where they could go that sentinels weren't and practically no where Sabertooth couldn't find them.

"Some where your not!" Logan hissed and with that Sabertooth attacked, leaving Yuna to watch horrified.

The two fought like a pair of rabid wild animals clawing, throwing, punching, and kicking at each other. Each sending blows to one another that would have proven fatal provided they didn't have healing factors. The fight could have lasted forever too but Sabertooth had other ideas in mind and for once pounding wolverine to death wasn't one of them.

Quickly Sabertooth glanced at his daughter she looked just like her twin brother who looked just like their mother, pale, tall, and beautifully timid. Still it didn't matter who she looked like Sabertooth grunted as he pushed Logan off of him.

Yuna stared at the scene body freezing up as her father stared into her coldly; he was going to kill her she knew he was, the way he looked at her, the way he licked his lips when he stared at her like a lion would weak prey.

"Kid run!" Logan called out from under Victor's weight before being punched numerous times in the face until only the metal of his skull was recognizable. But Yuna couldn't run she couldn't move had she really chose her choice right? She thought trying to peek into her future, but what was the point? She was as good as dead or was she?


	2. The trick

Afternoons in the X-mansion were loud boisterous and filled with the ideal chatter of young mutants eager to be relived of school, classes, and training for the day roamed the halls or just hung around in empty rooms picking up on dropped conversations.

"Yo Dresden!" A blonde boy by the name of Bobby called out to his spiky blue haired friend just ahead of him. Slowly the teen mutant Dresden turned around to face Bobby a thin smile playing on his mocha lips.

"Hey Bobby what's up?" Dresden asked pulling up his goggles so he could get a better look at his blonde friend.

"Nothing much…hey you wanna see a trick?" Bobby asked ecstatically his blue eyes glazed with joy as his friend nodded.

"Sure I got time so what's this trick?" Dresden asked narrowing his eyes at Bobby who only answered with a wide kool-aid man grin, before he ran outside the mansion.

"And of course he wants me to follow him…" Dresden puffed slightly annoyed with his friend's hyper active nature. Quickly Dresden shoved his goggles back over his eyes before chasing after his friend. This trick had to be good if it made him leave the mansion in such a fury of excitement, Dresden thought with a smirk as he ran out the mansion.

"Okay dude so what's this big trick I'm hearing so much about?" Dresden asked once he met up with Bobby outside the mansion in front of the schools fountain.

"Huh?...Oh yeah watch this Dresden!" Bobby shouted happily giving Dresden a high five. And Dresden watched with a rather fascinated sort of boredom that only he could have managed to master.

"So what's this trick?"

"Just wait for it!" Bobby hissed and Dresden quickly nodded as he waited impatiently for something to happen. And something did happen, Bobby's body began to crystallize strangely until he was entirely covered in ice or rather his entire body was ice.

"Isn't this sweet!?" Bobby asked excitedly the entire left ice side of his body gleaming like thousands of jewels as the suns rays hit his icy skin, Dresden was just about to answer too when a loud crashing sound boomed over head followed by the sickening crack of what sounded like splintering wood and the mummer of fellow students and staff.

"That wasn't apart of the trick was it?" Dresden asked though he already knew the answer, and sure enough Bobby nervously shook his head "no".

The boys ran quickly across the neatly trimmed lawn and in to a large crowd that had somehow managed to barricade the accident scene before it even happened.

"What's going on Logan?" A staff mutant named Scott asked a fellow mutant who stood dumbfounded in the front of the crowd.

Logan stared intently at the whole scene drinking it all in as if it were an ecstasy. First taking in the crowd, second the large hole in the ground in front of him, and third what lay in the hole, and finally where it came from.

"What the hell is the world coming to?" Logan asked himself tuning around to face Scott a look of pure confusion on his face.

"Logan what is it?!" Scott asked louder as he pushed past students to get over to Logan.

But he didn't answer. He himself had no clue as to what he was looking at. Even when he took another look he remained flustered.

"Logan I asked you twice already what's going…

Scott didn't continue, the scene stopped him from speaking any further.


	3. Blocked mind

Bobby stared intently on the scene (after her had pushed his way next to Logan his close combat teacher) in shocked wonder at the human sized ditch in the ground. But it wasn't the ditch he was staring at, infact no one had been staring at the ditch at all. They had all been to busy staring at what was in it or rather who was in it.

A girl small pale much like a porcelain plate lie in the ditches womb, crumpled land folded like a broken rag doll, bruised, dirty, and covered in dry blood that Logan could smell was not her own.

"Is she still alive!?" Bobby asked Logan, nervously nudging his arm.

Logan slowly began to come to. His awkward daze some what diminished by Bobby's words.

"There's nothing to see here!" Logan growled suddenly more aware of the mass amount of teens surrounding him, each one asking about the girl and where she came from. Quickly the children began to pile out and leave for their next class, with the exception of Bobby and Dresden who stayed with Logan and Scott to help with the mystery girl.

It had been at least a month or two since the incident and still nothing the girl remained comatose for some odd reason though all her injuries seemed to be healed the third day she arrived at the X-mansions infirmary.

"Hey professor, Storm! How's she holding up?" Logan asked as he walked in to the infirmary. His hair dripping wet from his shower.

"Yes I suppose she is doing much better." A silver haired woman named Storm answered staring at the humble bald paraplegic mutant who held his old hands just above the girl's forehead he was trying to reach deep in to the girls mind, to figure out not only who she was but why she was there.

"She now shows brain activity and her pulse is at normal now." Storm said in her beautiful African accent, but Logan still looked a tad confused, all this talk about brain activity and pulses and a bunch of science mumb jumbo he didnt care about.

"So if she's so okay why ain't she up yet?" Logan snuffed he just wanted a reason to make all the science seem useless, but staring at the girl, all the tubes that pierced through her flesh, all the monitors watching her and the oxegen tube jammed down her nose, Logan couldnt help but feel a sort of connection. _She's just like me_. Logan thought walking over to the examinatio table with a slight scowl, he hated to see things like this. It always reminded him of the experiments.

"We are not sure… that is why the professor is trying to scan her mind." Storm answered sharply and Logan nodded taking another look at the girl. _For someone who was so well she sure was pale. _Logan thought as he stared at the exposed flesh of her long slender legs. Logan could barely believe it, this girl looked younger than any of the teenagers in the mansion and yet she dressed in even less clothes than anyone.

"So what have you gotten so far?" Logan asked glancing at the rest of the girl's body that was nothing worth going crazy over, her flat chest shrouded in an old torn grey t-shirt that Logan was sure had seen better days on the assembly line.

"I am not sure if he has found anything now but I am certain there was nothing to find much earlier in the day. The professor says he could not get into her mind. He says she blocks him out." Storm said her grey eyes resting on the professors bald head.

"Hmmm then he shouldn't mind me asking him a few questions." Logan said with a smug smile on his lips, figuring that if the professor couldnt get into her mind he wouldnt mind answering a few questions, as he walked over to professor X's and Storm's side.

"Logan I do not…

But Logan wasn't paying attention. Quickly Logan nudged the professor lightly on his shoulder.

"Uh…what Logan what on earth are you doing here?" Xavier asked quickly and quite angrily as if he had been pulled from the most amazing of dreams.

"Checking up on the kid. So what'd ya find out professor?" Logan said briefly and Storm shook her head, she never did understand why Logan was so brash and uncalm.

"I see. Well Logan, Storm, it would seem that she is indeed a mutant but I am unable to figure out anything else about this young woman." Xavier said politely and Logan shook his head his wet locks splaying across Xavier, Storm, and the girls faces.

"Logan please! I understand that you have animal instincts but please try not to act like one!" Xavier said bluntly and Logan blushed.

"Pft…so what else did ya learn?" Logan said switching the subject.

"That like you she has healing factors and some how you are related, your face keeps coming up in her mind. I'm not sure what or exactly how you two are realated but that is what I leaned but if I was to guess I'd say that you were her fa

Logan cut him off with a low grunt of laughter, he knew what the professor was getting at and he didnt like what he was hearing.

"I know what you're tryin ta get at old man and I can tell you I don't like it! I'm outta here!" Logan hissed leaving the infirmary.

_Was that old man out of his mind? Me that girl's father?!_ Logan thought angrily as he stormed out of the mansion, he was going out.

Professor X sighed deeply as Logan left the room, he was so unpredictable sometimes it was amazing, but now wasn't the time to think of Logan and all of his non-sense he had to figure out why this girl was here. Slowly Xavier readied himself to invade the girls mind once more.

"Wh...where am I?" A small voice asked. Quickly Storm and Xavier looked up the girl was awake!


	4. A time of budweiser

Logan sat alone on the mansions steps with a fresh Budweiser in his left hand. He still couldn't believe the professor would say something like that. He knew he had no kids in fact he hardly liked kids enough to even have one of his own so what was the professor talking about? Logan tried to think hard about the subject, but he couldn't come up with anything. Slowly Logan took another swing of his Budweiser before breathing in the harsh summer air with a rather melancholic kind of ecstasy.

"Father? I'm a father?" Logan breathed his breath heavy with his drink, he couldnt believe it. Logan took another hasty swing of his beer glancing boredly at the retreating Sun, and then to his bottle of Budweiser.

"Should'a got a Heineken." He laughed before standing up it was getting chill out and he wanted to see his 'daughter' again he had questions. Quickly a cool breeze ran through him and he could feel the cold along his scalp, even the heavens wanted him inside. A small shiver ran down Logan's back as he headed back inside and back down to the infirmary.

Logan stood calmly in the chrome elevator as he waited for it to reach-level of the sub school.

The doors opened slowly and Logan could see someone racing toward him. A girl

"What the…"

"Hold the door open!" The girl cried and Logan then recognized her. _It's the girl from the infirmary! But what the hell is she doing up?_ Logan thought as he held his finger on the door open button.

"Thank you!" The infirmary girl said politely and Logan nodded as he pressed door close. She was even taller up close Logan noted and her long pale legs where were naked, completely void of color and shaking beneath her small body.

Slowly the elevator door closed and began back to the upper mansion levels, and Logan still had his questions to ask and if the elevator was left to arrive at the surface they would be left unanswered and Logan wouldnt let that happen, he couldnt. Logan pounded his fist onto elevator buttons dashboard trapping them in side the large yet equally cramped mechanical box.

"Wh…Why did you do that?" The pale girl asked never once looking up at Logan, her face flushed from all color except the bone white that made up most of her skin color. And Logan laughed.

"No reason kid I just got a few questions is all…and I need you to answer them." Logan said gruffly and the girl began to cry, she couldnt understand what was going on, why she was seeing dead people, why she was hooked up to plugs and moniters or why this guy had just trapped them in an elevator.

"I'm not supposed to be here! Why can't you people just leave me alone!" She hissed. And Logan laughed and the girl grabbed her head as though she were pained.

"No reason kid I just got a few questions is all…and I need you to answer them." Logan said gruffly and the girl froze. _No, not again_ The girl scolded herself as she brought her eyes to meet Logan's own.

"_Your not leaving are you kid?" Logan asked but it didn't matter much if she didn't or did stay because either way Logan was going to fight and Yuna was going to stay by his side, no matter what Logan thought._

"_No way! Uncle Logan we're in this together!" _

"I'll answer your questions." The girl said smiling her cheeks stained with tears, Logan made it afterall she thought with a gentle smile.

"Okay who am I to you?" Logan asked shoving his head into the palm of his hand.

The girl for a long while was silent before answering, the truth was she wasnt really sure. If any thing Logan was the one who raised her he was like a father to her, and yet she referred to him as "uncle".

"Logan you of all people shouldn't be asking that…" She replied her smile fading slowly something seemed wrong terribly wrong, but what?

"I should…because I've never seen you a day in life as far as I can remember." Logan grunted. _Was she lying?_ Logan thought staring at her suspiciously.

"Oh Logan stop acting dumb! I know your mad because I didnt listen when you told me to run but that's no reason to…Oh my god your serious aren't you?" The girl asked confused, a wave of emotions overpowering her. **Sadness**, anger, frustration, **worry**, fear, **compassion**, betrayal, **confusion**. The girl slowly sunk down to the floor, she couldnt understand it, any of it.

"What's going on Logan?" The girl choked she was beginning to hyperventilate.

"I don't know kid. All I know is that you fell outta the sky bout a month ago." Logan replied sitting next to her before wrapping a powerful arm round her shoulders as a means of comforting her.

"…A month ago? So have the sentinels been defeated?" She asked holding back tears. Tears were for the weak she remembered her brother tell her, so she wasn't going to cry, not now at least or at least she was going to try hard not to.

"Sentinels?" Logan said removing his arm, now he was the confused one.

"I was afraid you would say that….what year is it?" She asked now having a good idea of what was going on now.

"2001." Logan replied bluntly.

"So I am at least fifth teen years into the past." She said casually as though time traveling were normal. The elevator began to move in a slow and jerky fashion.

"Hmmm you mess with time don't you?"

"Sometimes…but I can't control my powers all the time so sometimes bad things happen. And that's probably how I ended up here…I was scared and I must have ripped a hole into the time stream or something." She muttered as if she her self didn't believe it, as she tried to piece together the goings on but she just couldnt paste the pieces together.

"So if you control time cant you just rip another hole in the time spring or whatever?" Logan asked clearly not understanding the situation.

"It's time _stream_ and no I can't, so I think I'm stuck here as I said before I can't really control my powers, and because of that bad things happen." She repeated some what annoyed.

"So what kind of bad things we talking bout?" Logan asked feeling as though he needed to know what he was getting into.

"There was an incident in the danger room. A teacher named Dresden Forts…We were training things got really heated and ….and when I touched him his body began to age so rapidly…he…he became a pile of dust." She said forcing back more tears it was always a story she hated to tell, Dresden had been her favorite sparring partner.

"Wow that's some power you got there…"Logan whistled as the elevator door opened, some how they had made it back to the mansion topside.

"Jean?" Logan asked staring at the red headed mutant telepath that was holding the elevator door open, A sweet look on her face.

"Logan what are you doing with this child?" She teased.

"_God mother?_" The girl whispered aloud causing Logan to stare at her confused.

"C'mon kid lets get outta here kay?" Logan asked helping her up from her seat on the floor.

"It's okay Logan I can take over from here." Jean said grabbing the girls hand gently with in her own soft palm.

"I'm sure you can."

"Logan wait can you come too, please?" The girl asked nervously staring at Logan with bright mauve eyes. Logan let out a low frustrated growl before smiling.

"Sure thing kid."

"It's Yuna…Logan." She smiled pleasantly and Jean and Logan nodded.

"Okay Yuna we have some one we want you to meet." Jean said smiling at Logan.

"Yeah…" Logan nodded though he had no clue what they were talking about. He was too busy staring into Jean's blue eyes.


	5. Saveage the big bro

It had been nearly a week or so since Yuna had told the X-men of her secrets and they were keeping a close eye on her or at least trying to.

Logan pounded on Yuna's door with his fist as if it were a criminal or worse, she was as usual taking her sweet time with getting ready Logan thought as he banged his fist on the door again with the intention of breaking it down.

"C'mon kid!" Logan called out banging on the door again.

"I'm coming!" Yuna's muffled voice came from behind the door, as she threw on black leather jacket that Logan had leant her not to long ago.

"C'mon kid if you're coming with me ya gotta be faster than that!" Logan hissed getting ready to bang on the door again when Yuna walked out, her long slender body fully covered in a standard blue and yellow X-men one-piece uniform, Wolverine's leather jacket worn over the one piece.

"Ready!" Yuna called excitedly as she looked at Logan who had already began to walk away. The two were taking the day off or better yet Logan was taking a day off and Yuna was tagging along but either way they were going out for a joy ride.

The X-men briefing room was filled with bored conversing mutants each one engaged in a simple conversation about sentinels and dictators as they heard Yuna state earlier, in the interrogation professor Xavier had demanded there to be.

"So what do y'all reckon them sentinel things look like?" A red haired southern mutant named Rouge asked as she fingered the white streak of hair in her head.

"Well I am certain they would not look like humans." A blue animal like mutant named beast said with an enthusuastic grin as he typed meaning less pass codes into the keyboard infront of him. They forget they had to watch Yuna for her own protection.

Their conversations went on for a little longer before Scott strode into the room his lips upturned into furious frown of some kind.

"Hey Cyclops! Y'all look stressed why don't yell take a load off?" Rouge smiled pointing to a chair across the table, bit Scott just shook his head 'no'.

"Has anyone seen or heard from Wolverine at all today?" Scott asked running his hands through his thick brown hair in a frustrated manner completely ignoring Rouge's remark.

At this question the room at first grew silent as every one looked at each other. The truth was no one had seen Logan all day and they were sure that he told no one where he was going too, that's how Logan was. He went where he wanted to and he told no one; where exactly that where was going to be.

"No I am sorry Cyclops but I do not think any of us has seen him all day. Perhaps if you ask Yuna__" Storm started but was cut off by Scott whose temper seemed to be growing.

"No I can't Wolverine took her with him." Scott mumbled under his breath figuring that Logan had gone a bit too far this time.

"Oh my! Ya sure it was him? Wolverine's more of a lone wolf kinda guy doesn't seem like him." Rouge stated scratching her head a tad confused.

"Perhaps she is with Gambit?" beast added, but Scott shook his head 'no'

"I don't think so….but then again that Wolverine and Gambit are trouble makers maybe their in this together?" Scott asked himself and Rouge at this immediately laughed.

"Now who said y'all ain't funny? C'mon we all know Gambit n Wolverine always fightin." Rouge stated and Storm, and beast quickly nodded.

"Who always fightin petite?" Came a voice from the door way. Quickly the X-men looked up and turned to see Gambit. A red headed Cajun with a fair tan and dark crimson eyes smiled at them from his perch against the doors frame to which he was leaning.

"Gambit do you know where Wolverine is?" Storm asked for Scott.

"Wolverine?...now why would Gambit know something like that petite?" Gambit asked in his Cajun accent as he waved an ace of spades at Storm politely, though the gesture was anything but.

"We're serous Gambit did you see Wolverine?!" Scott hissed angrily.

"Gambit just said No! So done go accusing me for things monami!" Gambit hissed pointing his playing card at Scott who quickly put a hand to the arm of his glasses.

"Hey boys there ain't no need fer all this!" Rouge said as she stood up along with Storm.

"Yes Rouge is right there is no need for all this quarrel between us…we will all just simply search for Wolverine and Yuna." beast agreed finally moving away from the keyboard.

Scott at this nodded his head in agreement. _Yes, that was a good idea_. Scott thought as he instructed every one to meet up in the Blackbird.

Logan was a speed demon on the road, forcing his jeep to push forward at a break neck speed of 70 miles on the 45-mile freeway. Logan turned his head slightly to look at Yuna. She was perfectly relaxed the dangerous speed not bothering her much, in fact, she actually liked Logan's reckless driving; it had brought out the animal in her.

"Hey kid ya okay?" Logan asked questioning her silence he could tell there was something on her mind; Yuna nodded slowly her bright mauve eyes flashing dangerously as they zipped by other cars, trees, and signs.

"Huh? Oh umm yeah I'm fine." She replied blankly as though she had just woken up and had joined a confusing conversation.

"What ya thinking bout kid?" Logan asked figuring her head was in the clouds for a reason and he ought to know for one reason or another.

"My family…" Her voice cracked she never really spoke too much of her family, it had hurt too much to think of them so she tried her best not to acknowledge the fact that she ever had one, so as far as she or anyone else was concerned the X-men were her family.

"What were they like?" Logan asked figuring it would start a decent conversation.

At first, there was a long awkward pause and Logan could tell he had stridden into forbidden territory.

"My father and you hate each other…my brother hates me…and my mother disappeared a long time ago." Yuna said in a monotoned voice.

"I see looks like ya had it rough kid." Logan said apologetically, and yuna nodded.

"So why didn't ya tell the professor about your family"

"well for one I already told him that my brother was going to kill him and half the X-men with out even breaking a sweat and my father was going to blow up the school I don't think he would have wanted to know anything else." Yuna sighed forcing her self to smile.

"Ya gotta point k___" Quickly Logan stopped as a large explosion rung out.

"What…what was that?" Yuna asked as Logan stopped the car in the middle of the free way.

"I don't know kid but I can tell ya one thing….I'm gonna find out!" Logan replied as he jumped out of the jeep Yuna following close behind him.

It would turn out that a small band of mutants were the cause of the explosion, and they weren't just any mutants they were the same mutants that had tried to assassinate senator Kelly a year earlier. They were the Blob, Pyro, and Avalanche; but there was one more mutant with them only thing was Logan didn't know him…Yuna did.

Yuna froze when she saw the mutant, and Logan noticed it.

"Ya know him?" Logan whispered as he watched the new mutant speed up Pyro's flames. Yuna nodded slowly eyes never moving from the mutants and what they were doing to the cars, and their owners.

"Say hello to your nephew…" Yuna growled eyes glazed with anger.

"Nephew huh? Hey kid think ya can do me a favor?" Logan asked pointing over to a turned over mini van with its owner still inside. Quickly Yuna nodded a more serious look etched on her face.

Logan was quick on his feet as he ran toward the mutants.

"Hey bozos! The circus is that way!" Logan smirked causing them to turn around.

"Well looky here mate! It's a brand new toy for us ta play with! Hope we don't break it." Pyro laughed in with his Australian accent as he shot at Logan with great blast of fire, but Logan was too quick and Pyro missed.

"C'mon bub! Bring your best shot!" Logan teased clenching his fist forcing out his adamantium claws.

Pyro wasn't as strong as he thought and with in moments he was unconscious on the ground.

"No Pyro! Erg your gonna pay for that little man!" The Blob hissed swatting at Logan with his giant forearm.

"Hey save some for me Blob!" Avalanche called out clapping his hands causing the concrete around Logan to snap up and break.

"I don't really like these odds guess I got trim down the team." Logan hissed jumping onto Avalanche.

Yuna had thought the task was fairly easy, saving a few people from there cars nothing doing! Especially being that in the future, she herself had saved people from far worse deaths than car accidents. However, in the future the people were more appreciative towards being saved, even if their savior was a mutant.

_By the time Yuna was finished helping all the civilians, she could no longer hear Logan and the others. In fact she couldn't hear anything, it was as if time its self had stopped. _

"_Sister…what do you think your doing here?" A familiar male voice asked from behind her, Saveage. _

"_What do you want Saveage?" Yuna asked without so much as turning around._

_The voice at this laughed, and Yuna could feel cold arms wrapping around her body and cold hands touch the long curve of her neck. Yuna shuttered at the cold embrace but still she did not turn around. _

"_Nothing…just wanted to check up on my favorite little sister." The voice whispered into her ear but even still Yuna didn't move._

"_Now we both know that's a lie. Why are you really here?" Yuna sighed shutting her eyes tightly as her brothers hands tightened round her throat. _

"_True. Nothing ever did get past you did it sis?" Her brother asked his warm breath tickling the back of her neck and his cool lips touching her skin softly. _

"_No, so why are you here?"_

"_I'm here to make sure my plans go as planned! Mainly you join me…and I slowly kill off all life on this miserable planet leaving you, me, and dad!" He laughed and Yuna still didn't move. _

"_I see, well I suppose you know my answer?" Yuna asked with a heavy sigh. _

"_Yes…I suppose I anticipated as much…but still why don't you want to live along side me and dad?" There was along pause as Yuna thought this over._

"_Because dad killed uncle Logan in cold blood…Logan the one who raised us_

"_Us? You mean you I was abandoned and raised by two mutant hating humans!" Yuna quickly tuned to look at her brother, up until now he had never told her of what happened to him after he went missing._

"_I…"_

"_What you're sorry? No your not you will never understand what I've been through, what I've seen. Humans and mutants can't live together and giving either their own planet would lead to disaster…not all mutant parents have mutant kids! So I'm going to save them all with or with out you sister." He grumbled his mauve eyes filled with hatred and Yuna couldn't help but realize how right he was, but still she made a promise and she wasn't going back on it now._

"_I understand…as I am sure you understand that I will do everything in my power to stop you." She said feeling as though she were talking to herself in a mirror, and who could blame her? Yuna and Saveage were identical fraternal twins; only thing was they were identical in every possible way; from their long shoulder length black hair, bright mauve eyes, and pale skin. They even had the same fingerprints; beauty mark on their left shoulder, their height was the same, along with their tall trim build, which sadly included Yuna being flat chested, and their powers yes even their powers were exactly the same; healing factors and their ability to control all aspects of time. _

_Saveage smiled warmly at his sister before shaking her from his head. _

"_Good I'll see you around." He said disappearing._

Sirens wailed off near by time must have unfroze when Saveage left Yuna thought with a slight smirk. Yuna could hear Logan screaming at someone in the distance and she could hear someone screaming back. And she knew she had to return to him before things got out of hand. Yuna was covered with dirt and ashes from the burning cars and her black hair was messy and stuck to her face with sweat; but she quickly forgot all that when she had seen who Logan was arguing with.

"Scott?" She asked sprinting toward him, and the other X-men, it was time to go home.

In the Blackbird Yuna had confessed to everyone that she had met her brother and that he too was in the past, and she told them what his motives were. After that the jet was quite no one wanted to speak, no one knew what to say, what could they say? I'm sorry Yuna that your pycho twin brother wants to destroy the world?

"Umm Yuna so the professor enrolled you into the school…you start in two days okay?" Scott said deciding to break the silence with a subject change.

"Cool!" Yuna shouted, having grown up in the turmoil her family created along with the government she never did get the proper training she needed to actually be a useful member of the X-men team.

"I just can't wait ta teach the kid some close combat skills." Logan smiled sheepishly.

"She must first learn her studies Wolverine." Storm and beast said in a stern monologue and Gambit agreed either wanting to put his own two cents in or to simply tick off Logan. Either way Logan wasn't exited to hear from him.

"Shut up Gumbo!" Logan hissed and Rouge quickly rolled her eyes.

"Here we go again..." She said boredly and as if on cue Gambit and Logan began to insult each other.

"Hey even dumb people like you need an education!" The Cajun hissed.

"Take your own advice Cajun! Cuz it don't take no education ta steal candy from two year olds!" Logan returned. Were they ever going to get back home Yuna thought rolling her eyes.


	6. School nose bleedings

It had been almost three weeks since Yuna had been taking classes in the academy and she was extremely uncomfortable, classes were extremely difficult and trying to pass them were exceedingly stressful, and her peers didn't make it any better. Often Yuna could be found in tight confined spaced crying her eyes out, or wiping the blood from her nose, or even simply starring out in to space. The truth was her fellow students hated her, they hated what they heard about her, about her powers and her cryptic message, they hated it all.

"Hello now what are you doing here petite?" Gambit asked one Friday evening as he caught Yuna perched on the top of the refrigerator, her pale white nose covered in crimson.

"I'm not exactly sure." Yuna answered rubbing her now red raw nose fiercely with the back of her bloodied hand. Gambit at this looked a bit confused. He himself couldn't understand how someone could be somewhere and not know why; but still he nodded his head in agreement as he thought of another question to ask her.

"Well Gambit thinks he understands petite but why you ain't in bed or with the other kids huh?" Gambit asked and at this Yuna made a small smirk.

"Well I'm not tired for one and as the question about hanging with the other kids…the other kids hate me." She laughed and once again, gambit nodded.

"Hmm…Hate you? Petite you talkin' crazy." Gambit scoffed reaching up next to Yuna for the case of bread.

"They think I'm a freak." Yuna replied watching as Gambit placed the bread on the counter top behind him, before digging in the fridge.

"Well ain't that a dang shame what they doin' ta ya hun!" Quickly Yuna and Gambit turned around to see Rouge striding into the kitchen her gloved hands glued onto her hips.

"Hi auntie Rouge!" Yuna cried excitedly before scrubbing her raw nose with the palm of her hand, as if try to sway Rouge into thinking she was okay. But all she managed to do was make her nose redder.

"A shucks gal y'all tryin ta scrape ya nose clean off?" Rouge asked managing to pull Yuna from the refrigerator and to her feet.

"No…"

"Cher the other kids are gangin up on petite." Gambit whispered into Rouges ear as he rested his strong hands on her shoulders forgetting completely about his "unborn" sandwich.

"Well ain't that colder than a plate a leftover hush puppies?" Rouge asked pulling Yuna into a hug. But all the attention and the hugs and cries of helping her, weren't helping infact they made her feel far worse than she had before Gambit had found her, they made her feel weak like a punk or a push over as though she couldnt protect herself.

"Yeah but isn't school supposed ta be rough?" Yuna asked squirming from Rouges grip, she didnt want any more pity parties, what good were they besides making her feel like trash?

"Yeah petite but…

"Exactly so I'll be fine okay? I'm going to bed. Night guys!" Yuna smiled though her voice cracked as she was on the verge of tears.

"Well okay if that's what y'all want suga?" Rouge smiled meekly as she and Gambit watched Yuna leave the kitchen.

"Gambit ain't to sure if she really okay cher." Gambit whispered to Rouge who nodded.

"I reckon your right gambit." Rouge sighed turning around to hug Gambit, her green gloved hands holding Gambit's shoulders affectionately.

The halls of the mansion were completely desolate. With all the students, either in the dining hall, the library, or the rec room; the mansion halls were left virtually empty and this left Yuna in a particularly dark and morose mood.

Slowly Yuna walked up to Logan's door. Though it wasn't intentionally done, Yuna was just so used to running to Logan whenever she had a problem; but this time she didn't feel as though running to him was the right thing to do now. After all Logan had problems of his own, she thought as she stared at his door before actually passing it by. Something that she had never actually done before

Yuna passed by a lot of rooms that evening she passed Jean Grey's room short one Jean, Scott's room that was full of rather animal grunts that Yuna knew all too well, and Beast's room that was filled with pleasantl sounds of a classical orchestra, and Storm's room that was quite and clam with sleep. Yuna let out a small sigh as she past more rooms. And tears were starting to form in the ducts of her eyes. The future might have been bleak but the past was desolate.

Quickly Yuna threw herself into the next room next to her. The bathroom and she had no plans on leaving. Slowly minutes began to roll into hours and by 11: 50 the whole mansion was quite and Yuna was sitting calmly on the toilet seat starring intently at the wall. Her thoughts were in a blender, she thought of Saveage, then of Logan then her father. She thought of them all with teary eyes and heavy eye lids.

There was a knock at the door and Yuna's gaze slowly floated toward the door though she had no plans on answering. She wanted to be left alone, she thought angrily she was in one of her "moods" as Logan would later call it. Soon the knocking became impatient banging, but still Yuna did not answer. The door burst open and Yuna slowly brought herself to glance at the mocha colored teen wearing a pair of dark goggles atop his spiky blue hair, he was holding his groin with a look of ditress tatooed on his forehead.

"You have to pee?" Yuna grunted making no effort to move from her perch.

"Yeah bad so do you mind?" The boy said bobbing from side to side, anything to take his mind of of his full bladder.

"…A bit…" Yuna responded looking at the wall again.

"Why?" He asked voice miserable as he contored his figure into an odd like shape his eyes watering he had to go, and bad.

"Because I'm thinking." Yuna hissed stroking her temple as if contemplating what she wanted to do next.

"Look please! I don't think I ever had an accident…and I don't want one now so can you please just let me use the bathroom?" The boy asked on the verge of crying now, and Yuna nodded solemnly before leaving the bathroom. The boy ran quickly into the bathroom slamming the door behind him, leaving Yuna to once more roam the halls again this time in search for her own room.

"Hey girl!" The Boy called after her and Yuna's pace faltered as she turned around to face the boy.

"Umm yes?" Yuna asked rubbing her nose again.

"You said you were thinking what were you thinking about…it you don't mind me asking that is?" The boy asked curiously as he gave Yuna a quick look over.

"Nothing really just wondering what my brothers doing." She whispered her voice cracking slightly as she spoke.

"Why is he a troublemaker or something?"

"Or something." Yuna smiled mischievously before scampering off to her room.


	7. Big brother Dresden?

Yuna opened her room door quietly before stepping inside its humble darkness. She let out a small yawn as she stretched on to her mattress. Her bed was extremely soft and she could feel herself almost instantly drift off into a small slumber. There was a knock at the door, and Yuna quickly shot herself upright starring at the door through the ink black darkness that greeted her.

"Who is it?" Yuna asked walking over to the door calmly.

"Bathroom boy!" The voice behind the door called and Yuna couldn't help but let out a small chortle of laughter as she opened the door. And just as the voice had said there in front of her stood the boy from the bathroom, Dresden Forts. Yuna smiled politely before going to switch the lights on, and inviting Dresden in.

"So?" Yuna asked once Dresden seated him self on Yuna's bed and Yuna against the wall.

"Nothing…I just wanted to ask if you were okay." Dresden mumbled. And Yuna at his answer raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"I wanted to know if you were okay…it's not exactly normal for kids to sleep in a bathroom." Dresden answered and Yuna nodded her head understandingly, though she was never really sleeping in the bathroom she thought with a slight fcurl of her lips.

"Oh…well thank you for your concern but I am fine."

"You okay…you said you were thinking about your brother mind my asking what he's like?" Dresden asked and Yuna shot him a dirty look before nodding her head.

"He's exactly like me." She said bluntly.

"Cant be that exact!" Dresden laughed figuring Yuna was joking.

"We have the same finger prints we're exact…with different minds." She mumbled trying to think of any more differences between her and Saveage.

"Oh and we have different genders." She pointed out and Dresden nodded his head, he had figured as ,mush when she had told him she had a brother.

"So do you guys have the same powers or something?" Dresden asked and the automatic answer was yes.

"What powers do you have Dresden?" Yuna asked politely and Dresden smiled pleasantly, she wanted the conversation as far away from Saveage as possible.

"I've got feral senses and I change into this animal thing…it's actually kinda cool ya wanna see?" Dresden asked showing off, and Yuna nodded calmly though the thin smile on her lips clearly stated she was more than happy to have him show her his mutant powers.

Dresden's powers were of nothing Yuna had ever seen before. Yuna stared in pure awe at his new rigid feral features, she found it incredible how mutant powers could change the way certain people looked or acted like her and Savage twins with nothing else but odd similarities.

"That is cool!" Yuna clapped excitedly and Dresden gave a little bow before asking Yuna of her powers.

"I control all aspects of time…sorta." Yuna added remembering that she herself wasn't in full control of her powers as of yet.

"Whoa that sounds kinda awesome you think you can show me?" Dresden asked changing back to normal as he scratched a row of blue spikes.

Yuna at this nodded slowly she wasn't sure if she could show Dresden her powers and she also wasn't sure if it was a smart thing to do, but she threw those thoughts away as she scuttled over to Dresden and softly touched his hand.

Dresden looked intently at the spot where Yuna's small pale fingers were touching his hand, and he could hardly believe his eyes. The skin on his left hand was decaying and aging at a rate that it shouldn't liver spots boils and small flesh wounds became visible on his mocha skin. Quickly Yuna drew back her hand and backed away from Dresden, as she waited for his skin to retain its natural age.

"…That was crazy!" Dresden shouted flexing his hand in front of his face, as though he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Does your brother have the same power to?" Dresden asked once he was sure Yuna's power over time was no longer affecting his hand.

"Yes only he can control his…" Yuna frowned, they were talking about him again.

"Ya know it sounds like you two don't get along much." Dresden said bluntly not knowing how right he was.

"Well…not really I suppose we hate each other…though in a way we cant live with out each other." Yuna said lightly as she took a glance out the window slightly wondering what Saveage was up to, and why Dresden kept bringing him up in conversation.

Dresden at this took a long breathless sigh before mumbling.

"Ya know you kind of remind me of my little sister back home." Yuna at this looked up she had never in all her life reminded anyone of anybody besides her brother.

"Me?"

"Yeah…You really do remind me of Shay…ummm."

"The answer is yes…" Yuna said politely and Dresden looked confused.

"Huh?"

"Your going to ask me if you could be like my elder brother... my answer is yes." Yuna repiled, she had accidently seen ahead of the conversation and so far she was enjoying what she heard, she would very much like to be Dresden's little sister; after going years with out her own twins affection she felt she needed that brotherly bond.

"Okay then sis…I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"Yeah…" Yuna smiled happily as she watched Dresden leave her room she had a brother again.


	8. Daddy?

Class the next day was particularly easy and lax for Yuna and Dresden alike. There were no real hard questions just as there were no oddly easy ones. The class was just lax. Yuna sighed heavily as she dragged her pencil across her paper lazily.

Yuna sighed heavily as she dragged her pencil across her paper lazily. Quickly Yuna froze and jumped from her seat her face worried and distraught. Had time just jumped she asked herself as she glanced at Professor X who was giving a small speech to the rest of the class, on the mutant gene. But the only thing was he didn't seem to notice Yuna, or Saveage who was walking up behind his sister on silent haunches.

"_Hello my dear sister…and how are we this fine morning?" Saveage asked from behind Yuna as he ran his hands up her shirt slowly. _

"_I was fine…before you came to bother me." Yuna whispered sucking in the air tentively, her mauve eyes never moving from professor X._

"They can not cure us because we are not ill!" The professor argued and cheers followed close behind his words.

"_Hes right ya know…we are extraordinary creatures us mutants." Saveage smiled and Yuna shook her head, gasping lightly as her brothers fingers explored the rim of her pants._

"_That is not what he means brother." Yuna hissed at Saveage who gave her a gentle scowl. _

"_Then what could he mean sister?" _

"_That…we are not as different as any man woman or non mutant child….we are the same as everyone else." Yuna explained and Saveage laughed._

"_Lies, all lies."_

"_Why are you here?" Yuna hissed as she turned around to stare at her brother spitefully._

"_Just to visit…fathers here with me you know….its never to late to return to us." He smiled and Yuna choked a laugh he had to be kidding right? She thought as she gave her elder brother another look over. He was serious she realized as she watched him purse his lips together tightly. Yuna frowned lightly she wanted to say something to him but as to what those words were she hadn't a clue._

_There was a loud booming of an explosion in the distance and Saveage was gone._

"Is everyone alright?" Professor asked clearly shaken by the explosion that was quickly followed by another and another after that.

"RUUUUUNT!!!!!" Yuna froze as she listened to the voice she knew that voice! But from where?


	9. greetings

Logan charged out side, claws bared and ready to fight. He smelt filth in the air and he knew exactly where and who it was coming from. But that wasn't all he could smell, there was something else in the air, something that he could recognize, something that he didn't like. Logan ground his teeth together as he glared at the empty lawn. Debris from the mansion littered the usually fresh turf. Logan trekked out onto the lawn cautiously, the feeling of close danger resting close in his bones, sending chills through out his body and spine.

There were large holes in the wall of the mansion; three or four Logan guessed as he checked over everything. However nothing seemed to be wrong, he kept expecting someone to jump out at him but no one did. Perhaps this time his had been nose was wrong. He told himself with a scowl, as he took another glance over the holes in the mansion his adamantium claws sinking back underneath the flesh between his knuckles. This time squatting over the rumble, his arms dangling between his legs. He sniffed the air calmly his mouth upturned as he tried to catch a scent…it smelt like, like Yuna. But he couldn't think about that for long, someone was behind him. Quickly Logan whirled around claws shinning in the afternoon blaze only to see Dresden frown worn tight on his mocha lips just like the goggles he wore.

Dresden threw up his hands in mock surrender as his teacher held his metal knife claws at Dresden's throat, his face holding an expression of confused surprise.

"Whoa Logan…its me." Dresden smirked as his combat teacher retracted his claws, a deep remorseful look on his face.

"Sorry kid I just gotta bad feeling." Logan responded and Dresden nodded calmly.

"Hey where's Bobby, and your sister?" Logan asked referring to Dresden's friend and Yuna, but all Dresden could do was shrug. Scott and the other X-men where helping the professor evacuate the students from the building, Bobby must have gotten swept along with the crowd Dresden thought calmly as he glanced behind him at the eerie calm. Something didn't feel right Dresden contemplated his thoughts on Yuna, he hadn't liked the way she disappeared on him like that; one moment she was there then the next she was no where to be seen.

"And Yuna? Where's the kid, haven't seen her all day and all this rubble has her scent all over it." Logan hissed as another chill passed through him.

"Whoa Logan…its me." Dresden smirked, his arms raised as though threatened, and Logan could feel his blood freeze over something definitely wasn't right.

"Yeah, yeah kid just get ready to fight." He hissed at Dresden who looked completely baffled, something was going on and Logan wasn't telling him.

"Logan what the hell is going on?"

"How the hell should I know?" Logan shot back, he hadn't had the slightest idea what was going on but who knew exactly who to expect…and Yuna was definitely one of them.

"But what I do know is that Yuna is with them."

"Them?" Dresden asked confused, as he stared at his teacher through his dark goggles looking for any sign of a joke. Only thing was this was no joke.

"Yes dear Dresden us." A cool voice hissed from behind, and Dresden could feel his blood freeze over as if touched by liquid nitrogen.

"Us?" Dresden and Logan mumbled in almost perfect unity as they stared at the small band of mutants less than ten feet behind Dresden, large cool sadistic grins held close on their countenances.

"Long time no see huh runt?" A familiar blonde haired mutant cooed madly, and Logan growled angrily.

"Sabertooth, I knew I smelt filth." Logan shot back and Dresden watched the two confused.

"Logan you know this guy?" Dresden asked pulling his goggles from his eyes to get a better look at the blonde mutant dressed in leather and denim much like Logan. And he was standing next to a mutant that looked exactly like Yuna. Dresden froze, he could hear Logan saying something to him, but whatever it was, was indecisive, unclear, and vague.

"Yuna!" Dresden called out Logan behind him still hissing unknown words.

Yuna's copycat laughed a chill sound that rivaled Yuna's own calm soft voice.

"Oh you must be Dresden and Uncle Logan" The copy cat smiled as he turned his head to the mutant besides him, a large smirk on his face.

"I'm Saveage, Yuna's real brother. Of course uncle you've met our father…Sabertooth. And for these fine gentlemen…well this is Pyro, Avalanche, and blob." Saveage said with a fanged grin as he introduced Dresden to his posse.

"Father?" Logan rasped confused but Saveage just smiled and laughed.

"I don't feel like talking to you, why don't you get to know my friends a little better instead uncle?" He smiled taking a cautious step back as Saertooth and the other began towards them.

"Dresden you take those three clowns and I'll take the walking fur ball got it kid?" Logan hissed his adamantium claws pushing themselves from his knuckles once more.

"All three?" Dresden choked his eyes on Logan who now seemed like a mad man to the child.

"Look we ain't got time for all your lip kid. The others will be here soon, you just gotta hold `em off got it?" Logan hissed the group was coming closer and Saveage's laughter filled the air like poison gas.

"Got it." Dresden sighed nodding his head as he pulled his goggles back over his eyes. The truth was Dresden was scared, he had never fought three enemies at once, but he trusted Logan so he was going to stick in there for him, Logan and Yuna.


	10. transformation

Dresden stared at the on coming Avalanche, Pyro, and blob with a sort of hesitant ennui in his gaze. _I know I can take them_, he encouraged himself as a wave of flame washed over his body. Quickly Dresden scuttled through the fire, unaffiliated by the blistering flames, as he sped through the heated haze and lunged himself into the clear air above Pyro's head.

"Hey Pyro! Look up." Dresden called as he maneuvered his body to prepare for an axe kick. Pyro looked up confused at Dresden whose foot collided with the side of his head with sheer force. Pyro flew backward and Dresden stumbled back onto his feet.

"Hey you can't do that to Pyro!" blod hissed angrily, his gelatinous belly jiggling threateningly as he hobbled over to Dresden.

"Oh really now?" Dresden asked with a slight grin though deep in his head all he could think about was, weather or not the obese mutant was going to sit on him.

Blob threw his fist at Dresden in a blur of floppy passion, the fat on his arm just barely slapping Dresden as he dodged the immense blow. Blob hissed angrily cursing Dresden to stay still as he swung more slow heavy punches his way.

"Toss him over here blob!" Avalanche called over to blob from somewhere behind Dresden.

"Got ya!" The bald obese mutant smiled maliciously, a kind of smile that made Dresden feel as though he were cornered in the world. His encouraging words seemed all for not now as the earth beneath his feet began to crumble and fold. Dresden cursed to himself as he tried to evade the calamity of collapsing earth but that seemed almost impossible as blob swung his large meaty paw at Dresden every time he nearly concurred the earth that was caving in around his feet.

"Hold still little man!" blob growled and Dresden couldn't help but smile, the line sounded like something a stereotypical portly person would say. "Stay still." Even if he stayed still Dresden was sure blob would never be able to hit him.

"You got to do better than

Dresden didn't get to finish as a large fore arm sent him flying across the lawn, like a small rock across a widespread lake. Dresden could hear blob's sick haughty laughter just before his face made contact with the grassy ground. Slowly Dresden began to pull himself off of the floor he didn't want to admit it but the big guy could pack a punch. Dresden flexed his jaw a bit, and spat into the grass a combination of blood and saliva. He wanted to see if he could fight the two with out his mutant abilities but now it just seemed as though that, that was just a fantasy. In the back ground Dresden could hear Logan yelling orders at him, stop playing around! He could hear the three mutants laughing at him manically, leering at his bruised and swollen cheek as he pulled himself from the ground.

"You shouldn't have done that." Dresden grimaced wiping the blood from his lips and the threesome behind him burst with laughter.

Dresden sat hunched over on his knees, his muscles tightening with both stress and adrenaline as his bones shifted and moved out of place. His fingers elongated and stretched as onyx colored claw like nails began to force themselves out from his fingers. Dresden let out an aggrieved growl as his muscles continued to tighten expand, and tighten and contract. His muscles growing thicker and larger than they originally had once been. Dresden gritted his now feline like teeth, his eyes glazed over as he stared at the trio then to Logan and Sabertooth then to Saveage. Dresden licked his newfound fangs hungrily as he glared back at the trio, the fun was just about to begin.


	11. black out

Yuna watched mortified from the mansion window as Dresden sliced through Pyro, Avalanche, and blob as though they had been nothing more than a thin loaf of bread. She watched closely as Wolverine smashed through Sabertooth, her father. A small gasp caught itself in Yuna's throat as she watched as Saertooth dragged his long sharp claw like nails across Logan's chest spraying dark crimson on to the fresh green grass. Yuna looked horrified as she watched the scene quickly pressing her self against the window feeling hopeless and little as Logan fell to the floor Sabertooth smiling over him.

"Uncle Logan!" Yuna hissed along with Dresden who had seemed torn between running to Logan's aide to finishing his fight. Yuna pressed herself harder against the window, she wanted to smash through it and rush to Logan's side like he had always did with her. She wanted to show him how much she had grow even though she was in a different time period than the Logan she once knew, she wanted to loose the helpless feeling she always had. For once she wanted to do the saving.

"Logan!" Yuna called again wishing like hell that he could hear her.

"He can't hear you sister." The voice of Yuna's elder twin brother came from behind her, his cool hands wrapping themselves around her long slender neck. And as usual Yuna stood emotion less still and frozen.

"By the way, who's this Dresden guy?" Saveage asked his voice filled with hints of jealously, as he looked out the window resting his chin on his sister's shoulder, his hands now exploring the soft flesh of her stomach.

"Saveage…" Yuna shuttered at her brother's touch.

"Don't Saveage me, your not going to butter me up." Saveage whispered sadistically in his sister's ear.

"Who is he Yuna?" Saveage demanded and Yuna shook her head, she didn't want to tell her brother that she had replaced him, that she had found someone that treated her like a person.

"Dresden…is my brother, Saveage."

"Who is he Yuna?" Saveage demanded and Yuna shook her head, she hadn't wanted to tell her brother that she had replaced him, that she had found someone that treated her like a person.

Yuna paused and glanced out the window she knew she couldn't tell Saveage her answer for a second time, but what was she supposed to say? Sorry brother you've been replaced? No, she tired that already that was no good, Yuna sighed and took another glance at Logan; he had seemed to be winning the fight now, Sabertooth held to the ground by a series of intense blows to the face and torso. Dresden too had been winning his fight now aided by Gambit and Storm, just as Logan promised they would. Loud explosions rang out along with wailing winds and the crack of lightning.

"Yuna I'm waiting." Saveage hissed staring at the mayhem; this was exactly what he hated, the senseless fighting.

Yuna let out another soft sigh as Saveage seized her forearms tightly with in his grip, he wanted to know.

"He's my brother." Yuna responded truthfully and Saveage could feel something within him beginning to churn deep from inside of him like a poison of some kind that spread like wildfire throughout his system.

Saveage squeezed his sister a little tighter, pressing her against the window as if she were a convict of some sort. Yuna cried aloud in pain as the glass of the window slowly began to crack and shatter beneath her flesh.

"Saveage! Your hurting me!" Yuna cried as blood began to trickle down her fore head and onto the glass.

"I don't care." Saveage smiled, prior to thrusting his poor sister out the window as though she were nothing more than a ruined piece of paper.

Yuna hit the floor with a sickening crack her head slamming down against a large decorative rock that laid underneath the brush of the mansion garden. Her bones shifted in some places and broke in others with nauseating cracks. She could hear Logan and Dresden and Storm and Gambit screaming out her name. She could hear the soft buzz of her father's brusque voice, and the sound of Saveage's grotesque homicidal laughter from above her. She could see Dresden running to her side; he was fading in and out of her vision blurred by something unexplainable. He was still calling her, she could hear him. Gambit and Storm backing him up, fending off Pyro, Avalanche, and blob with heavy winds and playing cards charged with kinetic energy. Yuna could feel a majority of her bones push themselves back into place as her vision began to black out, and then it was dark.


	12. engulf

Dresden held Yuna's head weakly in his arms she was still out cold and her healing powers hadn't seem to be working properly, the back of her head was damp with a sticky fluid, that Dresden noted could have been blood; giving Yuna a light shake. Nothing.

"Yuna…get up! Yuna c'mon!" Dresden hissed shaking her a tad bit harder, still nothing. Yuna remained unresponsive to Dresden's calls as though she were under the influence of a strong mutant telepath.

"Yuna!"

"Dresden is everything all right?" Strom asked as she and Gambit approached Dresden and Yuna, Saveage's lackeys now unconscious on what was once a neatly trimmed stretch of turf. Dresden turned to Storm for a second, behind her and Gambit he could still see Logan fighting with Sabertooth. It was anyone's fight now, Dresden thought glancing back down to Yuna, and she looked so disturbed. It was almost as though someone or something had perturbed her usual calm state of mind, just before she had her blacked out.

Storm rested a supple coffee hand on Dresden's shoulder in an effort to comfort him.

"Monami, petite gonna be alright?" Gambit asked in his Cajun accent and Dresden shook his head, he hadn't the slightest idea what to say.

"Not sure, she's still breathing, but

Dresden didn't finish his sentence as something powerful overwhelmed not only him, but Storm, Gambit, Wolverine, and Sabertooth as well as every one with in one hundred yards of the X-mansion. Time itself around them had seemed to freeze over.

"_Dresden forts…what an interesting specimen." Saveage said with a dark smile the tang breath brushing against Dresden's ear, as he hung over the young mutant his eyes on his twin sister. _

"_Don't you think so sister?" Saveage asked with a snap of his fingers as though trying to release some kind of hypnosis he had over Yuna. _

_Slowly Yuna managed to painfully lift her stinging eyelids, she was tired and her head hurt like hell but she was awake she told her self as she greeted those mauve eyes that were identical to her own. _

"_You stopped my healing process?" Yuna asked as she pushed herself from Dresden's arms. Rubbing the back of her head tenderly as she glanced around at the frozen state of the everyone around her, she wanted deeply to unfreeze them but with her uncontrollable powers, she was afraid she'd be doing more harm than good. _

"_Logan…Storm…Gambit…Dresden. You froze them all." Yuna said with a gentle sigh of remorse as she glanced over everyone, over their frozen faces, each and every one of them stuck into the position they had originally taken before being turned inert and motionless. _

"_No not all, your still here." Saveage smiled giving his sister an arm as of means to help her to her feet, but Yuna ignored the gesture. She wasn't happy about the way her brother was treating her or their unofficial family. _

"_Shut up Saveage, you know what I mean!" She hissed crossly not wanting to hear her brother's smart remarks anymore. Saveage smiled at his sister's temper, he loved to make her mad; she reminded him of their father when she got into one of her moods._

"_I know dear sister, but that's not why I did this." Saveage smiled._

"_Then why?"_

"_To kill you of course, for replacing me and dad…a memento I suppose from me to you." He smiled. _

_Yuna had been the first to strike, with a quick jab to Saveage's chest; the punch sent a sort of energy into the air that resembled something like the rising heat off of a road but had the impact speed of an small detonation. Saveage stumbled backwards, pushed off balance. The center of the chest of his shirt aged and deteriorated away. _

_Saveage clutched his chest eyeballing his sister before striking her, sending a large pulse of energy through Yuna's face; energy that made her skin peal and flake with age before returning to its natural state. _

_The two kept at it, much like a pair of pack animals, each blow sending a disruption in the fabric of time, which would span out over a different variation of distances. In a way the two bore a resemblance to both Sabertooth and Wolverine, they were like animals punching, scratching, clawing, and beating each other. The only difference between the four was Yuna and Saveage's own mutant abilities. Saveage sent another punch into his sister's stomach, drilling his fist into her abdomen sending another burst of energy like an explosion, ripping the thread a little more. _

_The thread of time was just hanging on a weak single fiber. The miasma like sputter in the air churned to thin wisps of vibrating white lights that were quickly beginning to engulf the frozen world around them. Saveage threw another fist at Yuna, who immediately blocked the offense with her own fist. Her battered fist met her brother's own and a burst of white energy that sent the twins flying backwards as if on contact with a large explosion. _

_Slowly Yuna began to pull herself from the ground her mouth was full of the taste of iron lingered around the outer lining of her mouth, she couldn't seem to get herself onto her feet. She felt weak, and tired as though all her powers had been drained from her. _

"_You…never could stick it out…sister." Yuna could hear Saveage laughing weakly from across the half swallowed lawn. From his voice she could tell he was just as weak as she was. But still they rose to their feet both of them eager to make a final blow. To kill the other before their plans got out of hand and ruined. _

"_You're not…too hot yourself…brother." Yuna coughed upon falling back to her knees she could see Saveage lumbering towards her, and she didn't have the energy left to fight him off. Funny she thought, never before had Yuna imagined this would be the way she was going to go down. As her brother lifted her off her knees, she could see the haze white slowly begin to swallow them like it had everything and everyone else. In the haze Yuna could hear Saveage saying something inaudible, and she could hear a ripping in the distance, like a fabric being torn apart. _

"_Brother?" She called pulling herself closer to her brother, something she hadn't done in years. _

_Slowly the white cleared up revealing a blank whiteness that seemed to have overwhelmed everything around them. The twins stood amongst the white shivering scared, and weak in each others arms. They were the only things left, the only things the white had left alone, the only ones left. _

_The twins began to squeeze each other tighter, as the pallor began to sweep over them. Eating them as it had everything else. _

"_Sister…I feel…I feel…funny." Saveage grumbled as he slowly vanished from his sisters arms. Yuna fell and kept falling; it was almost as though Saveage was the only thing that held her up was Saveage, and now with him gone well she found herself falling for what seemed like forever. Yuna could feel the white engulfing her, her whole entirety. Her legs were and abdomen now one with the white, along with her memories witch too seemed to be fading with the pale shroud that was engulfing her. And then nothing, she was gone. _


	13. the axis of time

**_ Somewhere between our dimension and the next lies a place to where all time meets and converges into one. This place is called the axis of time, undaunted for millions of millennia. Until now that is._**

**_The endless roads that lead to the heart of the axis of time now left in floating rubble. Endless amounts of debris hanging in the shadowy void that was the temporal matrix. Something had disrupted the age old serenity that had once surrounded the environment, putting everything in the veil under a circumstance of utter instability._**

**_On a distant chunk of flotsam beneath the hovering of debris from the shattered temporal field, stood a man, indigo haired, wild, and clad in besmirched denim overalls. His mismatched eyes glued on the once endless dark of the horizon, now covered in a tremendous beam of flickering luminescent light. The man stared wide eyed at the light that seemed to dance with heat. Mad laughter caught in his throat as he skipped over form one jetsam to the next toward the luminous beam._**

**_As the indigo haired man trekked farther on to reach the light, it seemed the more impossible as large gusts of gurgling energy surged past him threatening to push him of the chunk of the road of time and into the void beneath. The vast nothingness that was neither here nor there, when nor where. But still the indigo haired wild looking fellow continued on as he tried to make his way to the axis of time, the very heart of the temporal matrix; ignoring the massive waves of energy surging through and past him like large waves._**

**_The man pounced on yet another flotsam that stood hovering in place much like its brothers and sisters. And then another following, and another the waves of energy still pushing. And then the big wave came._**

**_The man could see it approaching, and as it approached he smiled a dirty smile pulled his head back and laughed like hell._**

**_"What can I say they just can keep their hands off me!" The man laughed psychotically as the wave overcame him and threw him off his perch, and into the void._**

**_The man fell in barmy laughter for what felt like ever. He would notice that the air was calm and balanced as he fell, as though he never truly was falling at all, as though he were laying on his back on some dark surface watching as the road pieces became invisible in his vision. And as it turned out that was sort of what had happened._**

**_The damaged temporal matrix was finding and equilibrium within itself, shifting turning spinning, and changing; making itself immune to the attack the time fabric had endured. Time stream shifted under the man's back as events that shouldn't have happened didn't, and so that people who shouldn't have happened couldn't. The man gazed up at the blank nothingness of the void above him and pulled himself to his feet._**

**_"Step on a crack break your mama's back, step on a dime and you might just change time!" He laughed cart wheeling away into the oblivion that was the new axis of time._**


	14. Join

Magnus sat calmly in the quite of his empty motel room. There was a deep furrow in the flesh of his brow, and his head was placed in his hand. He was thinking hard about his plans on mutant liberation. After his last plans went thwarted by Xavier coupled with his precious X-men, Erik needed to mull his next plan over hard and long. But he could come up with nothing; it was as if his last defeat had driven the fight out of him. It was times like these that made Magnus wish for his darling deceased wife Magda, she would know what to do, what to say, what to tell him. She always did. Magnus let out a soft sigh as ran a hand through his silver hair. _What to do?_ Magnus asked himself, glowering over his lap angrily.

"Magda, what am I to do? Tell me!" Magnus cursed, using his mutant ability over magnesium to toss a lamp post across the motel room floor in a display of anger and frustration as he grabbed his temples desperately. He couldn't help the feeling of leprosy eating away at the consciousness of his mind like a parasite. Then there was a knock at the door, but Magnus ignored the noise he was in no mood to be trifled with. Still the knocking persisted. Magnus shut his eyes tightly as though sending a mental message to the annoyance behind the door, but still the knocking kept on, like a vexatious spirit.

Erik groaned as he straightened himself in his chair his features ghastly and pale with depression.

"Magneto!" A muffled voice called from behind the door. Nevertheless Magnus forced himself to ignore the persistent nagging of the knocking that just continued on despite his wishes for it to do otherwise. The knocking echoed through Magnus's skull like a banshee's call, until finally he could take the annoyance no longer. Like a buzzard in his ear, it became something he could no longer swat away.

Magnus stood from his chair, muscles aching from hours of disuse as he made his way towards the door, the blood rushing throughout his legs as he stretched his legs, helmet in hand. The dark purple of his cape dragging across the floor with a majestic air.

Magnus was at least a foot away from the door when it swung open loosely on old hinges, revealing a brutal looking long blonde haired mutant with dark amber eyes, bushy gold eyebrows, and fangs that jutted out from his mouth and over his top lip. He had been standing in the doors frame, a struggling teenager held prisoner under his arm. He wore a dark carroty leather jacket and a pair of faded slate denim jeans over a pair of worn out combatant's boots that had seen better days. His lip curled in to a scowl as he glared down at the pale adolescent youth squirming fretfully from underneath the captivity of his arm like prey, his raven hair flailing wildly as thrashed in the arms of the brutish mutant.

"Caught this kid sniffin` around Magneto." The mutant grunted gesturing to the thrashing teen beneath his arm.

"Let me go!" The teen hissed fist beating against his mutant captor's torso as though pounding his fists into the man would make him put him down.

"Quite kid." The mutant hissed with little to no enthusiasm at all, giving the teen a rough shake.

"Is what Sabertooth said true?" Magnus asked as he slipped the crown like helmet over his head of hoary silver, his blue eyes locked on the struggling adolescent as though he were a science experiment of some kind.

"Huh?" The teen asked slightly confused pausing momentarily in his struggles; part of him really didn't understand the question while another part of him felt as though the answer was self-explanatory but still as Magnus repeated his question the teen nodded and answered earnestly his struggles almost completely non existent as he stared into Magnus's deep azure colored eyes, unable to shake the feeling that there was something familiar about both his blonde mutant captor and Magnus.

"So then child what exactly where you looking for?" Magnus questioned the teen suspiciously.

"My…sister." The boy stammered his long coal locks hiding the sinister smirk he held close on his lips.

"Your…sister?" Magnus repeated unconvinced, in his head he knew exactly why that squirming teenager in Sabertooth's grip had been snooping around. Friends of humanity; Magnus thought with a scowl. An anti-mutant organization bent on striping away the rights of mutants much like the Ku Klux Klan or Neo Nazis.

"No, my boy I know all too well why you're here and trust me it's not for your sister." Magnus said with glower.

"No, I'm serious I'm looking for my sister!" The teen argued flailing wildly in Sabertooth's iron grip.

"Of course you are. My boy, Sabertooth would you

"Really I am, my names Saveage …I'm looking for my sister Yuna. We're twins! You have to believe me." The teen hissed cutting off Magnus mid-sentence, his thrashing at an almost complete standstill. His light purple eyes staring deep into Magnus as though he were the key to all his problems.

"Oh do I now boy? Give me one good reason why I should believe a human?" Magnus said mocking a serious tone, as he glared at the pale mauve eyed Saveage, what with his messy raven hair, sweat glazed brow, and fear filled expression.

"Yes…because my sister and I…we're mutants!" He explained fretfully as Sabertooth's grip on him tightened as Magnus's expression softened. Had he truly just mistaken this mutant for a human? Magnus asked himself as he stared into the boy's tender lilac eyes.

"Sabertooth why don't you let our visitor go and close the door eh? One could catch a death of a cold out there." Magnus smirked starring at Sabertooth a large scowl tattooed to his face as he tossed Saveage aside with a low snarl before reluctantly slamming the door shut his glazed over amber eyes watching Saveage like a hawk. He couldn't shake the feeling that Saveage looked like someone he had known in a past life.

"Oh calm yourself Sabertooth. Our quarrels are with the humans not our own kind. Now tell me my boy why have you come to me?" Magnus asked as Saveage picked himself from the floor, his hair tousled and his clothes disheveled but otherwise perfectly unharmed.

"Because I heard that Magneto…that you were fighting for a real cause. And you're working to help mutants…all mutants. And I want to join you." Saveage said glumly receiving a growl from Sabertooth who was leaning against a wall just behind Magnus, a deep crease in his brow as he glared at Saveage with glazed over eyes of amber.

"But what of your sister?" Magnus asked feeling a gap in Saveage's story.

"I don't trust the runt Magneto." Saertooth said behind a snarl that Magnus forced himself to ignore.

"That's just it…I was hoping that by joining you I'd get stronger, then she'd have to see that I was right. That she has to join a cause, your cause." Saveage added at the end his eyes silently pleading Magnus to agree to take him in.

"And how old are you Saveage?" Magnus asked ignoring the hundreds upon thousands of growls and snarls that were emanating from Sabertooth.

"I'm sixteen." Saveage answered curtly his eyes darting back and forth between Saertooth and Magnus.

"And so wise for your age." Magnus cheered slapping Saveage on the back firmly.

"Thank you. My sister would never agree." Saveage smirked nervously ignoring Sabertooth's growls.

"Don't worry Saveage; I'll get your sister to see the light." Magnus assured and Saveage smiled his mauve eyes resting on Sabertooth.

"Thank you Magneto. My sister will appreciate this."

"Of course she will my boy."


	15. keeping secrets

The old orphanage stood menacingly at the base of a small low sloped hill just out side of Saratoga, its presence a ghost, a lingering spirit ever since the fire. The orphanage, that had once been a home to many mutant youths whose families had abandoned them once they had undergone their big change, was now home to a small band of four or so mutant adolescence, who had made the orphanage their home sometime after the friends of humanity set the building ablaze.

A small pale mutant sat quietly on the hill, her mauve eyes watching the orphanage with silent repulsion. She had always hated the orphanage, the way it smelt of ash, the fact that the pluming never worked and the water never ran, and the fact she had to share her food with not only illegitimate brothers and sisters but the rats and roaches that lived there as well.

The pale girl's ears twitched lightly as footsteps approached her. She sighed flippantly and waited as someone seated him or herself next to her in silence.

"Yuna dinners ready." The voice growled softly, Dresden's voice.

"I'm not hungry." The girl said calmly and quietly, she hadn't wanted to return to the orphanage that lately was feeling all too much like a jail than a home, ever since _he_ had left it.

"Yuna you need to eat _something_…this is the fifth week you skipped dinner." Dresden growled as he ran a clawed hand over the rigid features that made up his face.

"I'm fine." Yuna replied softly.

Dresden frowned at the sound of Yuna's voice, she sounded weaker than she had just a week ago and Dresden wasn't sure how much longer she could last with out any food.

"Yeah now…but for how long?" Another growl.

"It doesn't matter." Yuna responded her eyes never moving away from the orphanage.

"Yes it does…damn it Yuna you're my little sister you got that and I'd be damned if I just let you starve yourself." Dresden growled again fiercely but still Yuna held firm.

"Dresden I'm tired." She said her voice sounding even weaker than before and Dresden sighed as he rose to his feet.

"Okay, if I take you inside will you at least drink something?" Dresden asked and Yuna nodded her head solemnly.

"Alright." Dresden mumbled softly as he pulled Yuna into his arms, her weeks of not eating made her lighter to carry than usual.

"Thank you Dresden." Yuna whispered opening her mouth only to close it, too weak to yawn as Dresden began to take her back into the run down orphanage they called home.

Yuna's room was the burnt hull of the attic. The room was almost completely bare with the exception of the blankets that made up the makeshift bed that Yuna slept on.

Dresden silently placed Yuna on the pile blankets helping her get into a comfortable sleeping position as he always did.

"I'll get you something to drink okay?" Dresden asked once Yuna was properly situated in her blankets and Yuna frowned.

"The plumbing's off again…there's no water." She whispered and Dresden could feel the corners of his mouth tugging into a frown, there was never any water he noted and when there was it was almost always muddy and filled with the muck and rust from the old pipes.

"Okay." Dresden responded his voice holding hints of frustration, not at her but at the home they inhabited.

Dresden returned not to long later with an old worn and cracked porcelain bowl in his clawed hands and Yuna could only frown weakly and turn to her side as though to say go away.

"With there not being any water I had to get this." Dresden announced silently as he set the bowl next to Yuna but she only ignored the dish.

"This?" Yuna asked her eyes on the small dusted clouded window. That was one of the few things she entertained herself with nowadays Dresden told himself with a grimace, if she wasn't outside staring at the orphanage then she was inside staring out one of the windows that were covered in muck, dirt, cobwebs, and dead insects. He didn't understand why she did it, but he did know that her original brother was part of the reason, though he wasn't sure how or why.

"Its just broth, Thrin made another pot of her famous soup." Dresden replied with a ghost of a smile and Yuna nodded.

"Okay, thanks." Yuna said silently her eyes still on the clouded window as though she could see right through its fog, as though on the other side of the glass she could see something that amused her more than Dresden's soup jokes.

"What are big brothers for?" Dresden replied heartily as he turned to leave.

"Wait Dresden! Don't leave." Yuna said suddenly her voice filled with some sort of aggression that stopped Dresden in his tracks.

"What's up?" Dresden asked calmly he wasn't used to Yuna asking for someone to hang out with her or comfort her, in fact with Yuna all Dresden could really do was make sure she didn't get into one of her moods and hurt some one.

Yuna listened to Dresden's question as though it were the final thing she would have ever heard, and to tell the truth she had no answer to it. It wasn't because she felt there was nothing to going on with her to respond. No, it was more like there was too much going on to respond. How could she have possibly any decisive way of telling Dresden all the information that transpired between her and Saveage? How could she tell him that she was the reason he left? Or rather he left because he was twisted and insane, how could she possibly tell him that people were going to come and split up their revolting little family of nobody's and gutter trash? But mostly how could she tell him that because of all that he may very well die?

Yuna had seen no way to tell him, she could say watch your back but comments like that brought on suspicion and with suspicion came questions, so that was one verdict cut short a line. Or perhaps she could more simply just tell him exactly what was happening but then that would just betray the promise she had made to him, and that was something that Yuna could not do. And then there was the option of leaving, but if she simply told Dresden she were leaving he would grow curious and curiosity breeds questions, questions that Yuna had no answers to.

"I'm leaving." Yuna said with silent affliction as she slowly sat up her body weak maybe even giving up on her, but she doubted either.

"Why? What's wrong?" Dresden asked it was the curiosity breed questions Yuna had dreaded.

"I'm just bored here…I have to leave. Ya know that whole caged bird thing." Yuna said thinking about something else as she slowly began to drink her broth that tasted like nothing more than the slop water that came from the pipes when the plumbing was actually working.

"We both know damn well Yuna that that's a load of shit." Dresden growled, he hadn't believed a word Yuna was feeding him but he wasn't going to force her to tell him either. He was used to Yuna's secrecy, but he wasn't used to her lying she almost never lied or at least not like this. Dresden shook his head slightly he wanted to say something but what could he say? Yuna barely trusted the people in the orphanage as it was how he could possibly say something, especially with her temper. Dresden shivered upon the thought of Yuna's temper before looking at his Yuna. His young sister had been silently drinking her bowl of broth her lavender eyes watching him closely. She was hiding something, and somehow he was going to find out but now.


	16. fair warnings

Dresden had been lying on his back in a small bed whose old charred metal frame was rusting and falling a part in small heaps of sand like flakes of ancient burnt metal. Dresden stretched out uncomfortably on his mildew encroached mattress; the broken springs poking and prodding him in the back went unnoticed from years of dealing with the uncomfortable cot.

Slowly Dresden began to take in the pungent smells of the old blistered orphanage as he always had before listening into to the surroundings around him. All around him lived the subtle sounds that made up life in the decaying hull of building, sounds that Dresden listened to with silent awe. Dresden listened through the walls as Thrinetty sung a soft melody that at one time, was the song she and him at one time had sung to the younger mutants who lived in the orphanage along side them. Dresden listened as Thrinetty's soft monotone voice traveled down the corridors ricocheting off of the walls only to be bounced into another hall before slowly dying into silence. He listened as one of the recipients of their little band of orphaned mutants dug into the broken down refrigerator, something that Dresden knew he should be stopping but someone had been at the door, Dresden noted as a growl rose from his chest and passed his lips.

"Come in." Dresden hissed forcing down another growl, forcing himself into a sitting position as small fist knocked on his room door. Slowly the door creaked open and Yuna stepped into the room looking like something of a weeping willow, tall and slumped over with sleep. Her eyes were barley open as she stumbled into Dresden's room retreating into a corner before sinking onto the floor, her back pressed against the wall and her head hung low with sleep.

"Yuna?" Dresden asked curiously as he stared at his little sister who was stiff with sleep as she pressed her back closer against the charred wall.

"Yes?" Yuna answered blankly, her voice heavy like lead as she spoke and Dresden couldn't help but give a tired sigh.

"Why are you leaving?" Dresden asked with a silent growl but Yuna just shook her head.

"Saveage…is coming back…but he's going to bring people with him." Yuna answered yawning in between words and Dresden sat hanging onto his little sisters words with such pained concentration.

"He's coming back? Why? For what? With who?" Dresden growled the exact thing Yuna had wanted to avoid, the questions.

"I don't know…me I guess. But that not why I'm leaving." Yuna said dully, her voice so heavy her words almost seemed to sink and sag to the floor.

"Then why?" Dresden asked another growl forming in his chest as he stared at Yuna through fierce dark eyes.

"Because I don't want anyone getting hurt…there's gonna be a big fight…and I don't want anyone to be involved." Yuna said cryptically and Dresden sighed heavily as he tried his hardest to chew over all this new information Yuna was giving him, but no matter how hard he thought about it, the only thing he could make apparent was his deep confusion, how and why did Yuna know all this? Why did she keep it from him for so long? Who were these people Saveage was bringing over? The questions continued to burn through Dresden's mind as he and Yuna's conversation escalated to new levels of frustration and sleep until finally Yuna passed out on the cool wooden floor of Dresden's room, leaving many of Dresden's questions unanswered. Soon everything was silent once more leaving Dresden to resume lying on his back, making sure not to kick Yuna who he had moved from the floor to the end of his disheveled bed.

Dresden sighed as he stared up at the ceiling tired and confused, unanswered questions still swarming around in his mind, forever moving and taunting him like sharks; part of him dearly wished to wake Yuna and ask every question that buzzed in his consciousness but he didn't or rather he couldn't. By now he was far too tired to have put up that kind of display and knowing Yuna she would have more than likely been in one of her "moods" if Dresden dared to wake her, so instead he left himself drift off in to the dark nothingness that lay just behind his eyelids.


	17. When?

As the days passed Yuna grew more and more distant, retreating into uninhabited rooms to stare vacantly out of their dust encrusted windows. On the occasion she would join the dysfunctional family at dinner, tag along with Dresden on his long walks, or even accompany Thrinetty and Dresden to the store when groceries were needed. But those were just minor occasions, days when the murky windows hadn't possessed all of her attention and she remained free to do as she wished with her day."Yuna?" Dresden called one day, rapping dark knuckles onto the attic wall as he tried to pull Yuna's attention away from the grime coated window."Dresden?" Yuna responded after several moments of silence, gaze still held captured by the grunge glazed window she was staring out of."Yuna, that day you were talking about is coming up isn't it?" Dresden asked leaning his back against the all coolly, his dark glazed over eyes staring blankly at his bare beast like feet."Yes, how did you know?" Yuna asked after a few silent moments slipped by between them and Dresden gave a slight half hearted laugh before dragging his head up to face Yuna who at some point began staring fiercely at him."You've just been acting weirder than usual." Dresden said scratching the bridge of his nose with a poorly manicured claw."Oh. Dresden?" Yuna called returning her attention back to the window with a slight sigh."What is it?""There might be a fight." Yuna explained; she had been pulling herself silently to her feet her voice heavy and yet equally airy as though she were thinking something over and wasn't entirely sure on how accurate her words were."A fight? Between who?" Dresden asked with worried curiosity that caused Yuna to cringe and glance away as she tried to recover her thoughts."It doesn't matter now, it hasn't happened yet.""So why bring it up?" Dresden asked, lately he found Yuna saying a lot of pointless things that were otherwise unnecessary or just unimportant at the time being and this was no exception Dresden thought with a slight frown."Because today…men are going to come…and something bad is going to happen. If you get in the middle something worse might happen." Yuna said softly as though she were giving someone a complement on their looks or on an outfit."How the hell do you know all this?" Dresden barked, he was growing extremely tired not of Yuna but of her knowledge of things to come, and things that never happened. Yuna's shoulders tensed briefly as she stared at Dresden's contorted feral features with sorrowful eyes."Me and Saveage control time…I've been peeking at glimpses of near future events through these windows." Yuna said softly and Dresden paused before furrowing his brow in frustration."Why didn't either of you say anything about this?" Dresden barked again temper growing hot."He promised me not to…he said a lot of people would try to use us for our mutant abilities if we spoke about it." Dresden gave Yuna a baleful look as though he were trying to find something wrong with her story just so he could scold her, but all he could find was his own confusion."If any of that is true then why are you looking through glass to see the future, cant you just go?""Well, honestly I don't know." Yuna said earnestly and Dresden sighed taking a look at her flustered face realizing that Yuna was being more than honest."Okay fine, then when is this all happening?""I don't know that either." Yuna said again and Dresden sighed running a clawed hand into his spiky mane like hair before pressing his back harder against the wall."Damn Yuna your such a stank foot." Dresden said playfully and nodded silently in reply a ghost of a smile just leaving her lips as she began to leave the room, her head hung low on her shoulders."Getting something to eat?" Dresden asked and Yuna nodded.


	18. fear losing game

Thrinetty sang a soft melody as she stirred a pot full of fresh pipe water stew, her gentle voice echoing throughout the walls of the scorched building.

"Hey Dresden." Thrinetty cooed as the fang toothed teenager strode into the kitchen, looking rather tired, worn, and angry.

"Yo." Dresden hissed; plopping into an old wooden chair that creaked and cried under the sudden weight.

"You hungry?" Thrinetty asked curiously as she filled up a cracked bowl with the brownish grey liquid from the pot before taking a seat in front of Dresden, a sly grin on her lips as she stared intensely at him.

"What's up with you? You look like you haven't sleep in days." Thrinetty said getting up from her seat to fetch a spoon, her thick hips swinging hypnotically as she moved across the room.

"Eh, you remember Saveage right?" Dresden growled running a clawed hand through his thick mane with a glower.

"Yeah what about him?" She hissed plopping herself back into her chair with a light squeak, spoon in hand. Dresden stared at Thrinetty blankly as though trying to decide weather he wanted to continue his tale or just simply introduce a change in subject.

"Nothing." Dresden whispered stealing a glance over a Thrinetty, at plush Tuscan red lips, Soft unspoiled tan skin, and long flowing ebony hair that spilled over her shoulders and face. Dresden could remember a time when the two were once together, but overnight that had all ended and nowadays there seemed to be very little room for romance. Though sometimes on dark days like this Dresden found himself asking simple questions, things like what happened or what might have happened if everything didn't end. Slowly a scowl began to form on Dresden's lips before he decided on a change of subject.

"So how's that bowl of booty sweat treating you?" Dresden jeered causing Thrinetty to practically spew her bowl of broth water over the table in a showery mist of saliva and pipe water stew.

"Dresden that's so gross!" She choked her voice cracking with laughter as she wiped away spittle from her near perfect lips.

"I'm sorry but…

Dresden paused his ears perking up slightly at the sound of rapping knuckles on wood; someone had been knocking on the door.

'Hello, my name is Charles Xavier." An aged bald man smiled up at both Thrinetty and Dresden from his wheelchair.

"So what?" Dresden hissed remembering Yuna's warning, figuring this old man and his two friends that stood behind him were the people Yuna spoke about, the only problem was Saveage wasn't with them.

"I am the founder of the Xavier institute…for mutants, as well as a professor in for the institution." The old man said again shifting slightly in his wheelchair.

"Okay but what do you want?" Dresden hissed again getting a growl in reply from the more gruffer of the old mans comrades.

"Hey watch it kid."

"Logan, please calm yourself. If I may I would like to leave." Xavier started before being cut of by Dresden who seemed almost pleased to shut the geezer up mid sentence.

"Heh, no ones gonna stop you." Dresden purred making a grab for the door.

"No, your misunderstand me. I mean to leave with a young mutant that lives here. Her powers are extremely remarkable and

"There's no one else here." Dresden lied, getting a foul look from Thrinetty.

"What are you talking about Yuna is upstairs sleeping, Why don't you guys come in here its kind of awkward talking to you like this." Thrinetty smiled, retreating into the depths of the orphanage, Dresden following angrily behind her muttering inaudible curses at Thrinetty as they lead the uninvited guest into the dinning room.

"So what do you people want with my sister?" Dresden asked sheepishly his eyes never moving from the wild looking man that stood in silent boredom against the wall of the dinning room.

"Nothing really, I just want to take her into the school, and help her control her abilities." Professor Xavier said, his soft gentle eyes watching Dresden closely as though he were expecting him to lunge at him and attack.

"Why, her? Do you know how many mutants live here? Why just Yuna? What are you hiding?" Thrinetty asked curiously purposely making eye contact with the professor as of means to use her mutant power of suggestion on the elderly man.

"Well, honestly an old colleague of mine may very well be on his way to kidnap and use your friend for her abilities. And if you defy his request there is no doubt that Eric will indeed use force to get to her." He explained with silent patience that caused both Dresden and Thrinetty's faces to grow ashen with worry.

The conversation continued for what seemed like hours with no end, each person hissing something or another about handing over Yuna, speaking of the small teen as though she were a possession of some sort. The discussion was reaching a high point of elevation when a loud bang along with the sound of shattering wood echoed through out the hull of the old charred building.

"Well hello there Charles, wouldn't be surprised to see you here." A heavily cool voice exclaimed from the door way.

"Eric" Professor Xavier exclaimed as he and the others watched as three more mutants stormed into the room, Mystic, Sabertooth, and their leader Magneto.

"What are you doing here?" Dresden and Thrinetty asked angrily, they hadn't appreciated the fact that these strangers just strode into there home unannounced.

"Why we're here for the same reason as that old codger." Eric gestured towards Xavier getting a low growl in reply from Logan who was only silenced by the blonde Sabertooth.

"For Yuna?" Thrinetty gasped clasping her hands over her mouth.

"Yes I'm afraid so."

"Well that's too bad because she not here." Dresden lied and the blonde one cracked a fang toothed smile.

"Funny, cuz I can hear her breathing. Oh how cute she's sleeping, I think I'll pop in and say hi." He grunted causing both Dresden and Logan to growl.

"That's it you and me old man!" Logan barked charging at Sabertooth only to be sent flying backward by Eric's power over magnetism, and with that it all began. Quickly Dresden charged at Sabertooth only to be stopped by the tawny eyed red head, known as Mystic.

"Sabertooth deal with the girl." Eric barked and the blonde mutant gave a half hearted grunt of a laugh before walking off.

"Thought you'd never ask."

"Scott, Logan!" Xavier called out to his younger comrades one to which was already busing him self with Eric.

"We're on it professor!"

"Speak for yourself pretty boy; I've got my hands full here." Logan grunted trying to break free of Eric's power over his adamantium skeleton.

"Put him down Magneto!" The brown haired mutant called putting a threatening hand towards the temple of his wrap-around-glasses.

"As you wish!" Magneto said smiling wryly as he used his mutant abilities to toss Logan across the room and at Scott with a crash.

It was chaos Thrinetty thought as she wheeled Xavier out of the battle field much to his own satisfaction.

"Do you see what you and your friend have done? It you would have given the girl to me this would have never happened!" Xavier hissed much to Thrinetty's annoyance.

"You know I haven't said anything to you about this before but you're a real prick you know that? Yuna isn't some object for us to hand over she's a person most importantly she's our family. She's like my sister, and I'm not just going to let you come in and take her away because you're scared." Thrinetty paused as she and the old man stared at each other.

"I know your scared, but we're just as afraid as you are…you don't know what its like to live with Yuna." Thrinetty said again this time her voice barely a whisper.


	19. Who are you?

She had been curled in a ball when he found her, her breathing slow and steady. He had been right he thought with a smug smirk she had been sleeping. Half buried in a large mass of blankets and sheets.

"Wakey, wakey." Sabertooth grunted as he approached the lanky raven haired teen.

"I was waiting for one of you to come…it was just…a matter of time." She said slowly rolling back to life as she turned to face Sabertooth.

"Heh…wait…its…you?" Sabertooth said taking a step backward as he stared deep into Yuna's mauve eyes.

"I don't know you." Yuna said earnestly as she began to pull her self from her makeshift bed and to her feet.

"C'mon babe, are you really trying to tell me you don't remember all the fun we had?" Sabertooth grinned licking his lips as he stared down a Yuna who looked absolutely mortified.

"Fun? I'm sorry but I don't know you…I've never met you before!" Yuna said again and Sabertooth laughed.

"Don't worry I'll jog your memory. It'll be just like old times." Sabertooth said licking his fangs sadistically.

"I don't know you!" Yuna barked, she couldn't remember the last time she had lost her temper like this, but oddly it had felt good she thought as she drove her fist into the flesh of Sabertooth's cheek only to get a grunt like laugh in response.

"Playing rough are we? Okay…I always did like it when you had a little fire." He said cracking his knuckles against the palms of his hands, his eyes filled with some dark emotion that gave Yuna the deep desire to strike him again.

"I don't know what you're talking about but if you want to fight, I have no problem putting you in your place." Yuna said calmly and Sabertooth laughed, no one put Victor Creed in his place, Victor Creed put people in their place. Sabertooth thought the tips of his fingers growing hot as his claws began to grown an extra inch or two.

"Oooh feisty."

Sabertooth might have always been a wild animal but so was Yuna, and as Yuna buried her fists and knees into Sabertooth's powerfully built frame the two realized she was too.

"Never pegged _you_ as a fighter Azura." Sabertooth said after recovering from another barrage of wild punches from Yuna.

"Azura?" Yuna asked silently just before Sabertooth's fist collided with her face, shattering her jaw. Yuna fell to the ground in a heap of flesh her mouth filled with blood as she slowly began to pull herself to her feet.

"Not giving up are we?" Sabertooth asked as he placed his heavy duty boot on Yuna's back pushing her back into the floor, a devilish grin on his face as he watched as Yuna struggled and squirmed beneath his weight.

"Get off of me!" Yuna cried her maw now completely healed leaving but a small red in color mark on her cheek that like her injured orifice too disappeared.

"Now what's the fun in that?" Sabertooth growled laughter tickling the back of his throat as he looked down at the dark haired teen struggling beneath him. She looked so much like the mutant he used to bang not too long before he joined alongside Magnus and Mystic, to whom he was currently involved.

"I said get off!" Yuna shouted again slamming her fist on the floor as hard as she could.

"Or what? You do that time thing, right?" Sabertooth grunted staring down at Yuna with dark eyes; he was starting to wonder why her "brother" looked like Azura as well, he couldn't understand what was going on or what it all meant.

"How'd you?" Yuna stammered baffled, how could this brute possibly know about her ability if she hadn't told him, it made little sense Yuna told her self as she listened closely to Sabertooth's odd grunts of laughter.

"Worry about your self kid." He barked, stepping on the back of her neck with a menacing crack. Yuna hadnt been the person he had assumed her to be, no she was something else, someone else. And he had a hunch as to who exactly she was, her and her brother. But inorder to prove his suspicions she had to live through having her neck broken, something that Sabertooth knew she would.


	20. Fight me

Dresden and Logan stormed into the room like a miniature hurricane; loud, furious, and seeping with trouble, but Sabertooth didn't care. In fact he welcomed their sudden arrival figuring it as something of a opportunity to have some kind of "fun".

"Well it's about time runt." Sabertooth grunted grinding the heel of his boot into the small of Yuna's back before stepping over her, his dark violent amber eyes glued on the two mutant interlopers, a large fanged grin on his face.

"Shut up Sabertooth!" Logan barked balling his fists furiously, getting only laughter in return.

"Aww, you sound mad." Sabertooth cooed his eyes darting back and forth between Dresden who was silently staring down at Yuna as though he were planning on running towards her but was too scared to move forward, and Logan who simply stood fist balled and quaking with sheer anger something that teased Sabertooth's senses.

"What did you do to her?" Logan barked he hated Sabertooth, he hated the little mind games he loved to play so much, he hated his sick sense of humor, and his lack of morality he hated it all, but mostly he just hated him.

"Oh, but wouldn't you like to know Jimmy." Sabertooth grunted again with a sick grin as he slowly began to advance closer to the pair.

"I'm not playing this game bub."

"Well, if it makes you happy Jimmy, lets just say she owes me a few screams…and I intend to get them." Sabertooth groaned licking his lips playfully as he turned his head towards Yuna who was weakly pulling herself from the ground.  
"Yuna, you stay away from Yuna!" Dresden barked before charging off towards his sister as though Sabertooth and Logan hadn't existed. Quickly Sabertooth turned towards Dresden, with full intent of attacking the young teenage mutant, when Logan's howls of discontent distracted him.

"Sabertooth!" Logan barked angrily his adamantium claw descending out from between his knuckles, as he prepared to attack Sabertooth, who only smiled in response.

"Yuna, you okay?" Dresden asked from over the Logan and Sabertooth's loud brawling as he helped Yuna to her feet, and Yuna nodded softly not really having much to say.

"Yes, I healed so its as though it never happened…though I still have that kink in my neck." Yuna said gently massaging the back of her neck with a cryptic grin that made Dresden frown as he placed her down in a corner of the room away from the two fighting animals behind them.

"He didn't." Dresden started before silencing himself, he couldn't bring himself to find the words to finish the sentence and Yuna gave a week laugh.

"No…I owe him some screams. He only snapped my neck…lucky for me right?" Yuna asked unenthusiastically her tone causing Dresden stare at her mortified and disgusted.

"Yuna!" He shouted and the mauve eyed girl quickly snapped her head up.

"Yes?"

"Why do you sound like you don't even care about what could have happened to you?"

"Dresden have you ever read the three little pigs?" Yuna asked softly, her eyes no longer on Dresden but on the two fighting mutants Sabertooth and Wolverine, the pair reminded her so much of herself and her twin, the way the two were so fierce and passionate as they fought and…

"Yuna what does that have to do with any thing?" Dresden asked snapping her from her thoughts.

"I saw this already Dresden…I'm just a piggy…and he would have huffed and puffed eventually." Yuna said blankly, she was still watching the fight, though at some point she began to omit Logan from the battle, watching only Sabertooth as he lunged himself at his enemy and Yuna couldn't help but think that something was familiar about him.

"Yuna that's stupid! You don't know what he would have done to you! You know what no don't answer that because you probably know!" Dresden growled, he was fed up and angry not with Yuna but these new mutants that had stormed in and ruined their simple lifestyle.

"Hey asshole!" Dresden hissed at Sabertooth as he rose to his feet, a grimace on his face as he too joined in the fighting, much to Yuna's own disliking.

"No…this isn't how its supposed to go!" Yuna said softly choking down the urge to cry.

In the end the fight ended in defeat, Logan lay unconscious on the ground and the mutants had taken Yuna, despite everything Dresden and Thrinetty did to stop them, not that it mattered much. The group of mutants accompanied by Magnus had not had failure in mind, they had wanted to take Yuna and they had, leaving Dresden alone in the wreckage next to Logan who was beginning to groan and grunt back into consciousness.


	21. a talk with an animal

In the back of his mind Dresden could still remember how this had all began; he had just ran away from home, a monster and unwanted (or so he assumed). He had lost everything in but the passing of a single week, his looks, his mother, his sister, his life, his humanity even. Nothing for the new confused mutant was going right, but that was when he met her; Thrinetty, even back then she was a vision and Dresden knew at some point he was going to have her and maybe at some point she felt the same way, but that was just dust in the wind.

The orphanage stood just as much a phantom then as it did now, but at the time it was just what he and Thrinetty were looking for; a haven, a place to call their own where they would be accepted for who they were, what they were. This was where it all began, where their little family of misfits and nobodies started, where they all met Yuna and Saveage. But of course in those days the twins were so much closer than they were now and Dresden barely ever spoke to either of them in those days; they had been so different, always following each other traveling with their pinkies entwined, and their arms swinging playfully. But now….Dresden shivered as he brought himself back to reality, there were things that needed to be done, things that he had to do and now.

Downstairs the Professor's companions were pulling themselves back together creating new battle strategies and talking over their loses, treating everything as though it were more of a business than a rescue mission. Most of them including Dresden just simply wanted to track them down and bring the fight to them but with out knowing what they wanted and if there would be any others with them Xavier tossed aside the ideas, claiming them to be too reckless.

"But we have to do something; they got a little girl with them." Scott argued, but the professor just shook his head, it was still out of the question.

"Okay Scott so say you do catch up with them then what? They will use the girl against you and we can't afford that kind of casualty!" He barked and the brunette Summers hung his head.

Slowly Dresden passed through the heated discussion to go outside; he hadn't had anything significant to add to the conversation, or at least nothing that hadn't been said already.

"How you holding up kid?" The rough voice of the mutant Logan asked with a sigh, he had followed Dresden out of the charred building a dark look on his face as he pulled his leather jacket closer to his body.

"I'm hanging in there." Dresden sighed watching as Logan magicianed a cigar and a half empty match book from the pocket of his jacket.

"Good." Logan said popping the cigar into his mouth before lighting it up and taking a long drag.

"You know its funny your not like the others your not a

"A dick?" Logan finished with a smirk and Dresden nodded, that's exactly what he wanted to say.

"Yeah, but I am an asshole." Logan joked dryly and he and Dresden laughed. Logan pulled the cigar from his lips as he let out a thick line of smoke that made Dresden cough and choke having never smelt the smell of Logan's cheap cigars.

"But seriously kid, I know he might not seem like much but Xavier really does want to help you, and your friends. You just gotta let him." Logan said chewing on his cigar his eyes on the horizon.

"He told you to tell me that?" Dresden asked sheepishly and Logan gave a half hearted laugh.

"Nah, just something an friend told me when a while ago." Logan said letting out some more smoke and Dresden nodded, perhaps he was right maybe he should trust this professor or whatever he was, what was the worst that could happen? Dresden asked himself as he let the silence of the dropped conversation envelope him.


	22. Cut the ties

The two had been standing in uniform silence for what to the pair felt like hours when a small group of children numbering in no more than three came running down the slope of the hill that lied just in front of the orphanage. It had been the more younger of their mutant family and oddly they had all seemed a tad shaken up as though they had seen something frightening or worse, though Dresden couldn't think of anything worse than that.

"Whoa where's the fire?" Logan said watching as the children breathlessly ran up to Dresden.

"Hey guys what's up?" Dresden asked concerned and worried.

"Some weird guys…and Yuna's with them."

"We tried to call her but she just laughed at us." The children said frantically and Dresden froze, Saveage had been here. He thought thinking back to Yuna's ornery elder twin brother, what with his twisted sense of humor and clingy nature. Yes, that had to be him Dresden thought with a frown. So he had come after all, this whole time he thought that Yuna might have been wrong but now there was proof that she was right.

"Okay guys that wasn't Yuna, it was Saveage now where'd you guys see them last?" Dresden asked biting his lip nervously.

"Just a few mile over there." One of the three children said pointing in the direction they had just came from, and that was all the information Dresden needed. With in a fraction of a second Dresden was charging off towards the hill only to be stopped. Quickly Dresden whirled around to see Logan holding his forearm in his tight grip, a frown worn close on his lips.

"Let go of me!"

"No."

"Let go of me!"

"I told you already I'm not going to let go."

"Why not?" Dresden baked he couldn't understand why Logan was doing this to him, he knew he wanted to help Yuna just as much as he did so why was he standing in the way when she was so close?

"Because kid, and don't take this the wrong way but I agree with the professor on this on." Logan grunted nonchalantly and Dresden growled, why was he agreeing with that professor? Hadn't he just said when they were still inside that they should just track them down? Why was he changing his mind? Why now? Dresden asked himself as he stared angrily into Logan's dark eyes as though searching for answers, but there were none.

"What? Why?"

"Okay kid lets say that you do catch up with Magneto and the rest of them, there's still Sabertooth, and no offense kid you barely held up your ground in there so what the hell makes you think that you can do it alone?"

"I can do it!"

"Sabertooth won't hesitate to kill you! And when you're dead whose going to save your little friend then?" Logan asked darkly and Dresden shrunk back, he didn't want to admit it but Logan had been right there was nothing he could do, not now anyway.

"So what do you expect me to do?" Dresden asked sheepishly and Logan began to suck attentively on his cigar before letting out a plume of smoke that Dresden once again choked on.

"Join the institute, you and you friends. There you can get some help, learn how to fight, control your powers and all that jazz."

"Is that what you did?"

"Yeah something like that." Logan grunted chewing on his cigar and Dresden gave a weak smile.

"Fine." Dresden said turning back towards the orphanage with Logan.

When Dresden and Logan returned to the house the professor and the others had already been leaving; there heads held high, none of them wanting to accept their current defeat.

"Ah Logan there you are." Xavier said sternly and Logan grunted.

"Uh…hey professor?" Dresden called nervously and Xavier turned his head curiously to the animal like teen.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier…I just wanted to know if your school has any room for me and what's left of my family." Dresden asked curiously causing Xavier's eyes to smile softly.

"There is always room."

"Thanks…you think, you can take the younger ones with you first though…I think I…I just want to figure some stuff out you know?" Dresden asked softly and Xavier inclined his head politely.

"When ever you're ready then."

"Thanks."

"Take care kid; I'll be waiting to see you in the sparring class." Logan grunted and then like that they were gone, and they took the youngest of his family with them.


	23. living a lie

In what used to be the dinning room Thrinetty was waiting for him, a large bag packed and ready and dangling off her shoulder, a bag that he had never seen before.

"When'd you get that?" Dresden asked curiously as he stared at the bag that by appearances seemed almost, no it was new give or take a few days.

"Huh? Oh this old thing?" Thrinetty said with a nonchalant shrug as she took a brief glance at the bag hanging from her shoulder.

"Yeah that old thing?" Dresden repeated glaring at the bag suspiciously and Thrinetty just continued to smile softly and laugh.

"I had this for a while." She said quickly and Dresden simply frowned as he stared down at Thrinetty who wouldn't stop smiling.

"Bull shit it looks fucking new, and it doesn't smell like this fucking orphanage." Dresden said thinking aloud as he stared at the bag and then at Thrinetty. And it was then that he noticed it, something that with his heightened senses he should have took into consideration along time ago.

Dresden had always known that compared to others in society he and his family were in the shits when it came to finances and their living, there was never enough money Dresden thought and that had to affect almost everything. Dresden paused as he thought that over, why wasn't there ever enough money? He asked himself, sure Thrinetty didn't have the best paying job as a cashier, but it should have been enough to at least prevent them from eating steaming bowls of seasoned pipe water right? Dresden asked himself as he gave Thrinetty's body a good look over; she was a thick young woman, with the kind of body that made you think that she had to at least keep some kind of balanced diet to maintain her perfect hour glass figure, a diet that required a little more than pipe water, Dresden thought, a frown tugging at the corners of lips as he slowly began to realize what was going on.

"Calm down Dresden its old….Dresden?" Thrinetty called curiously as she stared at Dresden's near permanent scowl that made her cringe with disgust and fear.

"You've been spending all of the money on yourself haven't you?" Dresden asked cryptically a question that made Thrinetty's blood freeze over as she stared at Dresden angry and disgusted.

"No." She lied pulling her head up proudly as though she were trying to tell him something, or force him to feel something.

"Yes, you did. You must have, out of the seven or something of us you were the only one who actually had a job, a job that paid you minimum wage." Dresden said laying out the evidence in front of them but Thrinetty just shook her head in disbelief, though weather it was because Dresden had found out or because she was actually honestly confused and alarmed at his claims was unknown.

"Look I've been trying my best!" Thrinetty shouted suddenly fed up with the blame game Dresden was playing with her.

"That doesn't make sense, trying your best? To what feed your family?"

"Yes!"

"News flash Thrinetty feeding your family inst something you try its something you do!"

"Yeah, well news flash Dresden who even said you people were my family?" Thrinetty hissed her words stinging Dresden, for so long Thrinetty had been apart of his pseudo family, a family that was now melting away through his clawed fingers.

Dresden's expression slowly began to cool and ice over at Thrinetty's words, a hurt frown forming on his lips.

"No, Dresden I…"

"No, no its okay…your right. This wasn't you family was it? You were clearly too busy buying food and new bags for yourself!" Dresden growled disgustedly and Thrinetty seemed to almost shrink back at his words.

"Dresden…that's harsh." Thrinetty whispered her shoulders dropping slightly as though giving into the weight of the pain his words caused her.

"Yeah, well ya' know what why don't you have the day I've had and then tell me about harsh!" He growled pounding his fist against the wall angrily, and slowly Thrinetty began to approach him her expression soft and yet equally pained.

"You know I'm worried about Yuna too." Thrinetty added and Dresden practically chocked.

"Why, this isn't your family remember?"

"And it isn't yours either!" Thrinetty hissed through her teeth and Dresden frowned.

"Oh come on! Who are you trying to fool? You just act like some kind of brother, but in reality your just trying to fill in the void in your heart from when you had to leave your real family."

"Bullshit." Dresden replied simply but Thrinetty wasn't finished.

"Look at you trying to deny it, look I've seen you walk around the building looking all sorry for yourself and depressed, we've all seen you, even Yuna has seen you. Face it Dresden you don't care." She whispered softly. While Thrinetty was talking she had moved closer to Dresden, so close that Dresden could smell the slight tang of her breath tickling his nostrils and playing on the skin of his face.

"You never did." She whispered again as she slowly clamped her mouth over his own, though despite it all he hadn't been enjoying the embrace, hell knew he wanted to. He knew he wanted to claw at her and bite her, but he couldn't, had they been in a different time period maybe but they weren't. Disdainfully Dresden pulled away from Thrinetty's plush lips, the lips that for so long he had longed to kiss, but at the moment kissing them just didn't feel right, it felt like pity and mixed emotions and it hurt.

"Damn, can we put a rain check on this?" Dresden asked softly but Thrinetty just laughed.

"No, that was a limited edition goodbye kiss Dresden. Non refundable, no lay-away." She said with a soft smirk as she adjusted the bag on her shoulder.

"Damn." Dresden groaned angrily and Thrinetty smiled with artificial happiness.

"Wouldn't mater anyway, if you haven't noticed already Dresden I'm leaving." She said waving her hands as though to draw applause from someone or another.

"Where're you going to go?" He asked faking curiosity and Thrinetty shrugged.

"Here, there." She said playfully, she had been walking towards the door slowly, inch by inch leaving Dresden alone in the dinning room.

"Everywhere?"

"More or less, but you wont be seeing me again. In fact Dresden the moment I walk out this door…it'll be like we never met." She whispered and then she was gone leaving Dresden alone in a burnt hull of a building with no hope of having anyone to pull him out of the bleak nothingness that was his life, and that was when he noticed that Thrinetty was right.


	24. Speedy getaway

She had been laying in something wet that reeked of a certain unfamiliar metallic smell, the stench clung to her nostrils and filled her lungs until she jerked herself away for a series of dry coughs that echoed through out a large and seemingly empty room. Her eyes opened in a movement that was both slow and painful; beef and pork ribs lay on the other side of her vision hanging limply from iron chains that dangled from the ceiling, most of the meat was frozen solid while others (like the one hovering above her) were sopping wet with blood still fresh the execution.

Slowly she began to pull herself into a more trustworthy sitting position her raven hair matted with animal blood and frost that was both melting and freezing all at once; she hugged herself silently as the cool of the room finally began to work its magic over her exposed skin. Shivering she let out a thin wisp of cool air from her hypothermia kissed lips; she was cold and it had seemed as though her captors had left her all alone in this cool place.

She pulled herself from the moist ground losing her footing for a second or two before searching weakly for an exit of some kind, her body had still been in pain from last night and the severe arctic state of the room was not aiding the situation. Yuna tenderly rubbed the back of her neck as she navigated her way out of the maze of carcasses and cold, but not before she blacked out.

She squirmed and groaned back into consciousness, her skin cold and moist from her time in the warehouse. She had been resting somewhere well shaded and relatively warm compared to her previous place of settlement. Slowly Yuna pulled herself into a comfortable sitting position, her eyes glued on her grey dingy t shirt.

"You're up?" A cool voice asked from less than a foot away, with a seemingly unenthused mannerism. Looking up Yuna learned that the voice had belonged to a tall stranger with cropped silver hair, wearing a tight silver and blue one piece outfit and a dark coffee colored leather jacket; slowly Yuna forced herself to incline her head into a nod that seemed to go unnoticed, before she began to scan the area in a rather timid fashion.

"He's not here." The silver haired somebody said with a huff as he shoved partially gloved hands into the pockets of his leather jacket.

"The big guy, he's not here. He left with Magneto and Mystic. Oh and the kid that looks like you." He said blatantly when Yuna tossed him a confused look.

"Oh, my twin?" She mumbled silent as she pulled her self to her feet with some effort.

"Yeah, whatever." The stranger replied not really caring who they were talking about.

The two stood in near absolute silence, the only sounds being that of the world around them; neither of the two having anything more to say to the other when.

"Hey what are you two doing over there?" Quickly the unlikely pair whirled around to see a rather gruff looking police officer staring menacingly at them.

"Nothing, c'mon kid." The silver haired man whispered to Yuna nodding her forward with a single fluid motion of his head.

As it would turn out they had been in an alleyway in a city that supported the slaughterhouse Yuna had first awoken in.

"It had better be nothing or else I'll lock up the two of you." The officer hissed as Yuna and the silver haired stranger emerged from the alleyway.

"Whatever." The stranger hissed beneath his breath as they passed the officer by.

The two were quite a while more; having nothing in particular to speak about the two decided to do what one would normally do when in the city, blend in and roam the streets. Though something like that was easier said then done, especially with Yuna's current state of attire. The Silver haired stranger glanced back at the Yuna, her untidy raven hair, and pale features were striking enough, but then there was that shirt of hers, that long grey dirty besmirched shirt.

"Hey kid." The stranger called faltering in his steps and Yuna looked up at him curiously her bright mauve eyes filled with both fear and curiosity as she stared up at her tall captor.

"You think you can use your powers to steal yourself some new clothes?" He asked making a gesture at a the tall clothing store that stood some odd feet away from them and Yuna frowned, she hadn't liked the idea of stealing clothing and especially not using her powers to do it.

"No, I can't." Yuna mumbled beneath her breath. Her captor narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her a from on his thin lips.

"Can't or wont?" He asked raising his voice an octave before turning around to see if anyone had heard him, and no one did.

"Wont." Yuna said turning her attention towards the brightly colored and luminescent signs, something that really interested her.

"Well that's too bad you got three minutes to use what ever powers of yours, you have and get some new clothes and quick. You're attracting too much attention. Now hurry up or I'll get the big guy and trust me I'm fast enough to go there and come back before you even bat an eyelash!" He hissed through clenched teeth, gripping her arm threateningly.

"Fine." Yuna whispered snatching her arm away, and rubbing it tenderly.

_As Yuna stepped forward towards the large store everything around and everyone around her began to freeze in the middle of whatever it was that they were doing. Yuna looked around herself nervously she had never actually froze more than one person before let alone a city and yet somehow she had done it as weak as she was she had been able to pull it off she thought with a smile before grudgingly walking onto the clothing store, her head hung low almost in shame. Yuna had never seen clothes like those she saw in the store, most of the clothing Yuna had ever saw were either that of her brother's own or some other kind of hand-me-down that clearly didn't fit. But despite all that Yuna had never complained, she had loved her tattered baggy colorless clothes, but now as she looked at all the clothing in the store she couldn't help but feel a bit odd and small that she had lived so long in rags while others were wearing well…Yuna picked up a black sweater dress that reminded her very much of the long grey shirt she was currently wearing. Yuna continued to explore the store staring at immobilized people stuck in the action they had yet to complete and picking up clothing here and there until she had a completely new wardrobe that even include new underwear; once dressed she shoved her old clothes into a small back pack she had found on a rack in the children's section before heading towards the exit._

_Time was still at a virtual stand still when she had left the store her captor still facing the direction of the store, and it was then that she realized that she was no longer a prisoner of any sorts she could runaway when ever she felt like to where ever she wanted. Yuna smiled to herself before running over to the nearest person and patting them down for their wallet to which she returned after acquiring herself some money; Yuna tried this again with three more people making sure only to take money something that she gravely needed before shoving all her "earnings" into her pockets and walking off into the distance. _

Everything continued as though never having stopped in the first place, some people noticing their money was missing while others noticed that people were missing.


	25. The arrival

Logan had been sitting atop the steps that had lead to the mansion's entrance, a chilled can of Budweiser in his grip. He had been sitting outside of the building for sometime now; taking disdainful gulps from his beer can wishing deeply that he hadn't bought the particular brand, he never did like Budweiser he thought with a smirk as he took the finishing gulp of his drink before staring contemptuously at the small aluminum can as though it had done him wrong at some point or another.

A light breeze passed by carrying a familiar scent with it and Logan smiled as he pulled himself to his feet with a slight grunt.

"Hey kid, what took you so long?" Logan asked looking up towards the driveway where a tall rigid and wild looking teenager was walking towards him as though he had just lost everything he had cherished in life.

"Sorry I had to get some things." He said silently pointing to the small beat up back pack that sat on his shoulders.

"Yeah, I hear ya kid." Logan said with a nod of his head before gesturing the teen towards the mansion.

"C'mon kid, lets get you situated." Logan said walking up towards the establishment with a slight smirk on his lips.

The inside of the mansion was stifling to Dresden who had spent so much time living in poverty because of his…illness. And part of him had even wanted to reconsider his sudden decision to join a home that had ruined his own but the supporting embrace of Logan's hand resting clumsily on his shoulder reminded him of all the reasons he had to be there.

"So where're we going?" Dresden asked glancing over at Logan who was standing at his height despite Dresden's slight slouch.

"Take you to the professor, you need to learn how to control your powers as soon as possible so we can get that sister of yours." Logan grunted nodding over to the elevator not too far away.

"We?" Dresden asked confused; he hadn't planned having help let alone a companion on his search for Yuna, though as he thought it over if he had to pick a companion he already knew with out a second thought that Logan would be that man no argument needed, he knew from the time he and Logan had teamed up to fight that other mutant, what was his name? Dresden thought with a frown as he tried to contemplate the name of the mutant he and Logan had fought against with no luck.

"Yeah you didn't think I was gonna let you do something stupid like this on your own did you? Somebody's gotta watch out for you." Logan said nudging Dresden slightly as he summoned the elevator.

"Yeah, well just don't slow me down." Dresden joked as he and Logan boarded the elevator with large grins on their side burned wild faces.

The X-men had been discussing the recent events involving the kidnapping of a young mutant who they believed had the potential to be as strong as Jean Grey or even perhaps the professor himself.

"I would have very much liked to meet this mutant." A blue haired mutant by the code name Beast said hanging from the ceiling much like an acrobat.

"Yes, the professor said she had potential. She could have become extremely strong if she had come with us." Jean Grey said running her hands through her hair in a rather frantic motion as though she were trying to figure something out.

"Ya, know I don't understand why we don't just go out there and find her." A busty redhead said tossing up a yellow gloved hand in confusion, she like many others just couldn't understand why they didn't go after the small girl. They were the X-men after all weren't they? And isn't that what they did, save people? So why weren't they doing everything that they could to save this little girl?

"We are Rogue, its just not that easy. The professor said….

"Yeah what did the professor say about that pretty boy? Cause I think I might've missed the meeting on that one." Came Logan's voice came from the doorway causing everyone in the room to turn in his direction, and Beast to jump down from his perch.

"Yeah, well maybe the professor didn't want anyone shedding on his carpet." Scott Summers hissed adjusting his sun glasses on his face.

"Okay well that makes sense if we were talking about Beast." Logan said with a teasing grin that made Scott roll his hidden eyes and Beast give Logan a tormented sneer.

"Whatever Logan, what do you want?"

"I want a lot of things Summers, but right now it's about what he wants." Logan hissed gesturing to Dresden who had been standing unnoticed besides Logan the entire time.

"And what exactly is that?" Scott asked folding his arms and Dresden couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Those other guys made off with my little sister, and as much as I want to go back there and get her, I can't because I can't control my powers….and if it wasn't for this guy I probably wouldn't even be here. I'm asking for your help." Dresden said balling his fists slightly, he hated the way Scott was staring at him. It wasn't his fault he looked like this Dresden hissed to himself as he looked around the room and at all of the concerned faces in it, and it was then that he realized that none of them had been staring at him because of his looks but rather because of his optimistic goal of bringing his family back together by any means necessary.

"We'll help you!" Jean Grey blurted aloud just as Scott was about to say something utterly discouraging.

"Wait we are?" Scott said aloud catching a look from everyone around the room much to his own disliking.

"Well shucks, we're the X-men suga. You don't even have to ask that's just what we do here we help, and that exactly what we are going to do." The woman named Rogue said standing up from her seat and the others agreed.

"Well kid, now that that's all agreed on…its time to check out the danger room." Logan smiled; this was his only favorite part of working at the institute besides Jean Grey of course.

"The danger room?" Dresden asked curiously receiving only a smirk in response and some mummers of disapproval from the others that were not quite pointed at him.


	26. Lost I

Magneto stared intensely at the new recruits that stood before him, each new mutant face looking up at him expectantly as they waited eagerly for their adored leader to finish his speech.

"They want to cure us, then fine let them try….but we will give them a bloody war before we let them cure us!" Magneto roared proudly and his adored public cheered their voices echoing and bouncing off of the empty walls of the warehouse they were in.

The old mutant raised his hands self-satisfied and keyed up, clearly eating up all the attention and the applause he was receiving from his large group of followers. Magnus scans the crowd for a moment or two, his blue eyes grazing over the various faces that made the pack of mutants before him a large grin forming on his lips that is until he saw a lone Pietro smiling up at him from the corner of the room.

"That is all." Magneto ended quickly as he headed off towards the back of the large group and towards the nervous smiling Pietro, roars of applaud following closely behind him as he moved.

"What is it boy?" Magnus hissed once he was a mere arms length away, his eyes darkening with anger as he stared deeply into the boy's own nervous orbs.

"Wait…where's the girl?" The old mutant asked almost blankly as he looked around the young silver haired mutant who was alone; but why? Had he not told this boy to watch the girl? Magneto asked himself darkly.

"Yeah, see that's the thing." Quicksilver responded with a sort of nervous chuckle that made Magnus furious.

"I lost her." Pietro said bluntly.

"You lost her?" Blue eyed Magneto repeated with a scowl and a skeptical laugh.

"That was rhetorical, don't answer that you twit. But please explain to me how you managed to lose track of a sickly child wearing rags?" Magnus barked angrily.

"Wait is was that rhetorical?" Quicksilver joked, much to Magneto's own annoyance.

"Don't vex me boy."

"Yeah, yeah it was just a joke. Look I don't know how I lost her…all I know is that I told her to use her powers and get some clothes cuz she was making a scene…then she was gone."

Magneto mulled this over for a brief moment before smiling softly to himself his attention moving away from Pietro.

"You let her go?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about it, I'll get her back."

"You're skating on thin ice, and I dearly hope for your sake that you do find her." Magneto said in a voice that was as threatening as it was cool and soft, his eyes now on the crowd of conversing mutants behind him.


	27. Lost II

He was starring blankly out over the grey landscape, it was going to rain soon he told himself sniffing the air attentively.

"What do you want?" He hissed not so much as turning around.

"It would seem Victor that Pietro lost the girl." Magneto's voice said from besides him, but still he did not look.

"And let me guess. You want me to find her?" Victor said a sadistic grin forming on his lips as he spoke.

"As a matter of fact yes I do."

"Why don't you just get the kid to find her, he lost her. This has nothing to do with me."

"I already sent the boy. And maybe this doesn't have anything to do with you, but I don't trust the boy to find her." Magneto hissed.

"And you trust me?"

"Regrettably."

"Aww, you almost hurt me there. So you want me to just leave my new play thing here?" Sabertooth cooed as he referred to the boy and Magneto laughed, it was a grim laugh void of almost all emotion and concern.

"You'll find a new one."

"It'll be her."

"Do what you want, just bring her back alive." Magneto hissed and Sabertooth gave a half hearted chuckle.

"Whatever you say old man." Sabertooth grunted pushing himself from against the wall he was resting on. He pushed past Magneto, a large sadistic grin trapped on his lips as he walked into their warehouse hide out and past the many new mutant faces that stared nervously at him, each one trying their hardest to avoid eye contact with him. Sabertooth laughed lightly to himself as he left through the warehouse main entrance. He could tell the day was going to be amusing he thought giving the salty air a sniff before heading north towards the city. He'd find her soon enough, it was just a matter of time.

"Where do you think your going?' Mystique's voice hissed from behind him but he didn't not answer, at least not automatically.

"To do what I do best." Sabertooth growled, though he hadn't truly answered her question, not that he cared much.

"He wants her back alive you know, so if you're looking forward to having fun with her get it out of your head!" She barked, she never liked Sabertooth or better yet she never liked him after their little moment of romance; he was an animal, heartless cruel and with out morals, and he'd sooner kill his own rather than help them.

"Let's get one thing straight Red, the girl is mine…and if you had any sense left in you you'd know to leave well alone. Now if that's all over and done with…daddy has to find his little girl." Sabertooth joked, turning his head to the blue skinned mutant briefly before walking off with out so much as a goodbye.


	28. Eric?

Yuna walked silently through the revolving doors and into a small brownstone inn; her head hung low, and her eyes on her leather garbed feet as she made her way towards the concierge desk.

The lobby of the inn was a small place only accessible by revolving door; there was a small miniature flight step with maybe five or three, and the floor was a sea of cream colored tiles. A small classical elevator stood just a few feet from the main desk where a young dark haired fellow sat reading a comic magazine.

The concierge looked up from his magazine as Yuna approached; she was a small child in his eyes, in his mind no older than twelve or maybe thirteen. She looked as though she was running from something, something that he was far too afraid to ask about; mutant business, he thought grimly.

"Hey there sweetie are you lost? Can I help you?" He asked softly but Yuna simply shook her head.

"No, I was wondering if…you could help me get a room here. I have money." She added quickly, her head still low to the ground as she spoke.

"Sorry sweetie, I would love to help you out but so your parents know where you are? I don't want them to worry about you." The concierge said glimpsing back at his magazine briefly before returning his attention back to Yuna who only looked up at him mauve eyes darkened with sorrow.

"My big brother should be here for me soon, I want to be in a place he can find me."

"And your parents?"

"My father is looking for me. Please I won't be long, and again I have money." She said her voice pleading as she placed crumpled wads of cash on the man's desk, that the concierge eyed greedily.

"Okay fine, but legally I can't rent you out a room with out your parents being here. But you can stay in my room, with me if you like." He said nervously looking around to see if anybody around had heard him, but the lobby was empty with the exception of him and the girl.

"Yes please, and I know what you're going to say but I don't mind…like I said I'll only be here for a while and I can pay you." She said softly and the man smiled nervously with a scratch of his head.

"Okay, alright no problem. Well my room is on the fifth floor, 5A. Here's the key." He said tossing a small bronze key with a tag attached to it. Yuna caught the small metal object in her hand her mauve eyes twinkling ever so slightly as she looked up at the green eyed stranger, to whom so kindly offered her a home with in his lodgings.

"Thank you." She said softly as she slowly began to walk to the elevator.

"Oh, my shift ends in a few more hours, so I'll be with you shortly, but don't wait up." The man said his voice causing Yuna to stop dead in her tracks; calmly she turned around and smiled sweetly as she turned back to face the elevator.

"Thank you." She said a final time before pressing the elevator "up" button.

The man's room wasn't much; a closet and a bathroom just feet away from the door, a singles queen sized bed with a nightstand besides it, a desk that housed a small desk lamp and coffee stained papers pressed against the wall, a coffee table covered and cluttered with paper that Yuna sorted and looked through, and a large black curtained window that opened to a terrace.

Yuna sat down on the bed, her eyes closed as she began to take in the many smells that made up the rooms atmosphere; smell like sweat, cheap cologne, perfume, and alcohol. Yuna at first, cringed her nose at the scents that she herself having always lived in the burnt hull of an orphanage away from the hustle and the bustle of the city. These smells were new, and pungent; they stained her thoughts and filled her mind with their presence. She sat for a while analyzing each different scent and where and how it might have come into being in the room; she did not get much answer but the action busied her mind in a way that it she was not used to. She had been so absorbed in the smells of the room that she hadn't even noticed the man had entered the small room, or that he had maneuvered her around so that her head was resting gently on his thigh.

"Hey… wake up kiddo." The man said giving her shoulder a soft shake, but Yuna did not open her eyes.

"I'm not sleeping." She said softly and the man looked down at her confused.

"So what are you doing?"

"I was taking in the smells." She said softly but her words did not aid the man's confusion.

"The smells what smells? What smells?"

"My nose is much more sensitive than yours. I smell sweat…and some other things that I don't know the names of…you have a lot of female company don't you?" She asked earnestly her eyes still closed.

"Uh…well yeah. Sometimes." He stammered nervously and this time Yuna sat up and looked at him her mauve eyes staring him down as though accusing him of something unknown.

"Why?"

"Well cuz sometimes I…wait your like twelve I don't need to be having this conversation with you."

"I'm sixteen." She said with a frown and the man smiled and nodded.

"Oh uh…well how long are you going to stay here?"

"A day or so…the big man is tracking me, if I stay here to long he'll find me. At most I can only stay about a day or so, before he's on my tail." Yuna explained silently as she pulled her knees to her chest as she always did when she was nervous.

"Wait, the big man is that like the F.B.I or something? Are you hiding from the feds?" The man asked but Yuna didn't answer, she had her back turned to him and was laying down again, she didn't want to talk about the big blonde brute, and what he did and what he wanted.

"Eric." He said softly changing the subject and Yuna turned towards him.

"Eric?"

"Yeah…that's my name."

"Oh…I'm Yuna." She said softly as she closed her eyes once more.

"You tired?" He asked curiously but Yuna hadn't answered she hadn't felt like speaking anymore.

"No…I'm not." She said softly and Eric smiled to himself as he laid down next to Yuna who didn't seem to be in the least bit bothered by him, or his presence.


	29. Try to listen

Dresden left the danger room with Logan his brow drenched in sweat and he feeling lied to. This was the third danger room session he had with Logan and so far he wasn't feeling any different than he had when he had first arrived.

"You did pretty good in there kid." Logan said giving Dresden a hard and playful slap on the back before running a hand through his slick upturned hair and Dresden faked a smile.

"Yeah thanks Logan." Dresden said with a half hearted sigh that Logan almost instantly knew to be the sigh of someone with something heavy on their mind.

"Don't worry kid we'll find her." Logan said in a soft almost apologetic tone as he rested his hand on Dresden's shoulder and Dresden nodded his head in doubtful agreement.

They were on their way towards the elevator when their sensitive feral ears caught the sound of rushing footsteps heading in their direction; quickly the two stopped their walking as they waited for what seemed to them to be a very flustered someone rushing down the hall towards them.

That someone turned out to be a flustered Jean-Grey rushing towards them a full speed her bright red hair flailing wildly behind her, a distressed look trapped on her face.

"Whoa where's the fire, darling'?" Logan asked concerned. Jean shook her head in response her eyes on Dresden.

"I just got back from Cerebro…your friend is close by in the city some where." She said her voice foreboding.

"But?" Dresden asked for a moment he had actually been excited to hear the news but the distraught Jean-Grey's look in her eyes told him there was nothing to be happy about.

"She's being followed." Jean-Grey said silently her face holding what Dresden assumed to be some sort of false sympathy.

"And let me guess she's right here and I can't get her?" He asked.

"No I'm sorry but you're not ready yet." She responded and Logan couldn't help but frown, Dresden was going through a lot and he knew the last thing he would want to hear is that he wasn't ready to help his friend.

"And when will I be ready? When she's dead?" Dresden hissed he was fed up of all of the X-men and their rules and limitations. He was ready, more than he was when they first met and yet still they wouldn't let him help his own sister.

"Dresden I'm sorry but your just not

"No screw this, I'm ready and I'm going." He barked.

"Dresden I'm sorry but if you leave now you may never find her you…

"Yeah I know I stick out, like I have heard it before! But I couldn't control it then…I can now." Dresden hissed his features softening and shifting briefly. And for a moment Dresden's hardened wild feral features were gone and replaced with a more softened human appearance but it was only a moment.

"Dresden…

"Stow it I'm done. Tell your professor I said thanks for nothing." Dresden said walking off.

Dresden was packing his bag; he didn't have many belongings one or two pairs of pants, few shirts, an odd pair of socks, underwear, and the pair of sneakers he was currently wearing. Everything else in his bag were just insurance, some money, a small patch of fabric from Yuna's mountain of blankets that still had held a faint whiff of her scent, and an out dated first aid kit the smelt of ash.

"Hey." Dresden turned around to see Logan leaning against the door frame his expression grave.

"I know what you're going to say Logan but I don't care; if I wait around here she'll be dead. I have to find her while I know she's close by." Dresden said zipping up his back pack before tossing it over his shoulder and staring at Logan.

"Yeah I hear ya kid, but you're not going anywhere."

"never expected you of all people to turn on me." Dresden whispered.

"Yeah of course not you didn't let me finish, you're not going any where with out me." Logan said tossing Dresden a smirk that he quickly returned.

"Welcome on don't just stand there we need to go find that friend of yours. C'mon we'll take my car." Logan said leaving the room Dresden following close behind him, for the first time that week he was beginning to feel as though he were finally doing the right thing.


End file.
